Return of the Cat Boy
by vampgirl8
Summary: This was my first fanfic. It's very old. Read if you want, but keep that in mind. It's not perfect, so expect some errors in the details. Summary: Sixteen year old Amu is in love with Ikuto, who has been missing for four years. She has been depressed since his leaving, but when he returns, Amu is quickly restored to her former self, and a betting war of epic proportions begins.
1. The Depression of Amu

**vampgirl8:Hello, everyone! **

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Amu: Hi!**

**vampgirl8: This is my first fanfic! Please enjoy! I did my best with the idea that came to me!**

**Suu: I'm sure it'll be fine, desu!**

**vampgirl8: -tears- Thank you, Suu!**

**Yoru: She's sucking up, nya!**

**Suu: Am not! -cries-**

**vampgirl8: Yoru! Stop picking on Suu! Or I won't let you be with Miki!**

**Yoru: -shuts up-**

**vampgirl8: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

Chapter 1: The Depression of Amu

Hinamori Amu looked at the ceiling from where she lay on her bed, eyes distant and unfocused. She was like that every night, lying awake while Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia slept in their eggs. No one knew she did this other than Miki, who had found out one late night when she'd happened to wake up and see her at it, and no one else ever _would_ know if she could help it.

This had been going on for four years. Four long, long, years. IN all that time, Easter corporation had fallen, the embryo found, and everything had become a type of 'normal' for her.

She still had a job as a Guardian at Seiya Academy. Even without Easter, X eggs still existed. All of her friends were with her. The Guardians in the High School were the originals from her first year here-with the exception of Nadeshiko, now Nagehiko. Rima held the position of Queen's Chair in his stead, and Kairi was in his last year of middle school.

Amu herself was in tenth grade, a Sophomore. She hadn't kissed anyone in the past four years, been on any dates, or had any sort of relationship. Tadase-kun…really, not much could be said about him. Her so called 'love' for him hadn't been real love. She'd realized that. What she'd felt for him had been more like what you might feel for a celebrity. A princess for her fairy-tale prince. Not real. False. Fake.

Amu closed her eyes. So much had happened, it seemed impossible to remember it all. Ami, her little sister, even had a boyfriend! Yaya and Kukai, the Jack and Ace Chairs of the Guardians, were a couple! Everything was well! Everyone was happy! Four years had been well spent!

Yet, the one thing that Amu had wanted to happen, had needed to happen, hadn't.

"_He's gone, Amu."_

Three words. Never in her life had three words hurt so much. Yet, the thought that Tsukiyumi Ikuto was gone, that she wouldn't see him again, had hurt so much more than she'd believed it could.

Amu clenched her fists against the sudden pain that flashed in her heart. Ikuto had left four years earlier in the hopes of leaving Easter for good, of escaping the evil corporation.

Amu had lay awake that night, not understanding why her tears were falling for Ikuto; until she'd stopped to sort through the feelings crowding in her mind and heart. That was when she'd discovered something that she'd never in a million years believed could be true.

She loved Ikuto.

Amu took a deep breath against the memories flooding her. Yes, she'd loved Ikuto. She still did. When this had occurred to her, she'd finally understood fully that old saying her Mama had told her.

You never do realize how much you love something until it's been ripped from you.

From that point on, Amu had kept her love hidden, even from her Charas. Her true self had become filled with thoughts of Ikuto-missing him, wanting him, wishing for him to return soon. So she'd created a new outside character to go along with her 'Cool & Spicy' one. This one matched her as she'd been before Ikuto's leave, and she went as far as to make it change with time. It developed crushes-fake ones-and swooned over Tadase, just as she'd done before hand.

No one suspected a thing.

Easter had soon fallen after Ikuto left, and Amu'd found herself hoping he'd come back, but by year three had lost all hope of ever seeing him again.

Amu suddenly sat up in bed, trying to repress the sob attempting to tear its way from her throat. She reached beneath the bed, pulling out the wooden chest there. Opening it, she looked inside at all the note books stacked in piles. There were maybe twenty in all, each one filled with stories she'd written.

By the end of year one of Ikuto's absence, she'd discovered she had a knack for writing short stories. It was times like these, when the pain of missing him grew too great to bare, that she used this talent as a way to relieve the sadness. Take the edge off for a moment.

Amu reached inside and grabbed the top one-the only one that still had any space left. She flipped it open, and, after retrieving a pencil from the desk, began to write.

Even if Ikuto didn't love her; even if he'd only teased her for sport; even if he hadn't thought once of her in the past four years; she still loved him.

Amu reached up to finger the Humpty Lock around her neck-a matching pair to Ikuto's key-that had never been opened.

She just wished he'd bothered to say goodbye.

* * *

Miki peeked through her egg at the writing Amu, a sad smile on her face. She knew Amu's secrets, and about her late night writing. It was three-thirty in the morning now, and Amu would be in bed by four at the latest. Allowing her a few hours sleep before school. That was the routine every night. Sometimes she'd go out and join her, but not tonight.

With a small sigh Miki closed her egg. She understood how Amu felt about losing Ikuto. When he left, Yoru went with him.

Miki glanced guiltily at her drawing pad. It was full of pictures of the cat Chara-who she'd grown to feelings for just as Amu had for Ikuto. Being the creative of the four Charas, Miki had merely used drawing as her outlet for emotions.

With another sigh, Miki adjusted her blue cap and settled down for the night. Her and Amu both had their fair share of problems.

**End of Chapter One!**

**vampgirl8: I hope you liked it!**

**Miki: Amu...you're obsessed with Ikuto!**

**Amu: -blushes- S-so! You're full on for Yoru!**

**Miki:...**

**Ikuto: Can you blame her, Miki? I mean, look at me! -assumes sexy knock out pose-**

**Fangirls: IKUTO!! -faints-**

**Amu: S-so! Th-that's not sexy at all! -turns back to him- Not at all! -secretly peeks over shoulder-**

**Tadase: Wait! You're forgetting about me! Why is it that _I'm_ the one Hinamori-san merely thinks of as a fan does for a celebrity? I'm cute enough!**

**Ikuto: Not enough for the bigleagues, Kiddy King. -assumes another sexy pose-**

**Tadase: Y-yes I am! -enters a sexy posing contest with Ikuto-**

**vampgirl8:...Okay, while they're doing that, I want to thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapters soon! Review!**

**Amu:...Ikuto wins in sexy posing.**

**Tadase: WHAT?!**

**vampgirl8: See you soon!**


	2. Ikuto's Return

**vampgirl8: Hello again!**

**Ikuto: Finally, I'm in the spotlight!**

**Amu: Just for this chapter, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- I'm sure that'll be _more _than enough...Amu.**

**Amu: -blushes- You perve!**

**vampgirl8: Settle down, guys! I haven't even begun typing that kind of stuff...yet. -exchanges conspiritorial glance with Ikuto-**

**Amu: You two are plotting something!**

**Ikuto: No we're not! -smiles innocently-**

**Amu: You're both perves!**

**vampgirl8: I do not in any way own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 2: Ikuto's Return

The next day, Tsukiyumi Ikuto followed the swarm of students entering Seiya Academy High School with his eyes. He'd only returned to the city the day before, having finally felt it was safe enough.

Even after Easter's fall, he had had to keep running. Goons still loyal to Easter even after it's end had continued to search for him and finally, after four years, the running was over. The chasing had stopped. He was truly free.

So, why was he here, at Seiya, on his first day back after moving into his new place?

Hinamori Amu.

From the moment he'd left, the pink haired girl had filled his thoughts. He missed teasing her. He missed sneaking in through her balcony. He'd missed watching her blush, and how sometimes she could say the wisest things he'd ever heard, and yet trip all over herself the next minute.

It had taken him about a year of this torture-like reminiscence to figure out the meaning behind it.

He missed _her_, not for the reasons he might have thought, either.

But because he loved her.

He didn't quite understand it why himself, but he did. And four years of absence had merely served to strengthen it.

Which explained why he was here. He was going to watch her for now. See how she had changed over the years, so that he would be ready to see her later. Because he knew if he went up to her now, he might do something stupid-like kiss her and never stop. He doubted that would be welcome. Especially since he was pretty sure his pink-haired, golden-eyed beauty didn't feel the same way.

Ikuto's ears perked up when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"That's her, nya!" Yoru, his alley cat Chara, exclaimed, pointing to where Amu was walking through the school gates.

Ikuto's eyes locked onto her as she moved. She looked pretty much the same. Her chest hadn't grown much in four years, but she was a bit taller. Her skin was still the peach shade from his memories, and her hair was the same strawberry pink he remembered. And the uniform she wore was almost the same as the one she'd worn in Elementary School, pink leggings, red skirt and all. She even had the red X hair accessories from back then.

Ikuto watched as she opened the case slung over her shoulder, releasing the three Charas from within. Pink, green, yellow, and blue Charas all came flying out to circle around Amu's head.

"It's her Charas," Yoru said, his eyes fixing on the floating figures. "I wonder what they've been up to since we've been gone, nya?"

Ikuto hid his amusement at the Chara. He knew perfectly well which of the four Yoru's eyes would settle on. Yoru hadn't done a good job at keeping his 'secret' crush on Miki, Amu's blue Chara, from him.

"Oh, what's this?"

Ikuto turned his attention back to Amu at Yoru's question, just in time to see the other Guardians all crowd around Amu in a semi-circle.

"Well, what do you know," he whispered to himself. So the other Guardians all went here as well. He'd sort of been hoping that they'd all moved away in the time he'd been gone.

Or at least the Kiddy King, he decided, as he watched Tadase smile at Amu and she blushed exponentially. He calmed the part of him that was currently shouting that it should be _him_ making Amu blush, not Tadase.

But then, as he watched, he began to think something was off. That didn't look like the blushes he remembered. It seemed…different. Almost fake. And it didn't come close to reaching her eyes. Not to mention that from the little bits and pieces he could hear of her voice, she wasn't stuttering at all. That wasn't normal. The Amu he remembered had always stuttered when she blushed. Not this one.

The group began to move forward, and as Ikuto watched from his tree perch, Amu fell behind the others; who were laughing and talking animatedly. And for a moment, he could have sworn that a sad smile crossed her face and entered her eyes.

A while later, after following Amu around all day, he began to think that what he'd seen earlier had been a trick of his eyes. She seemed just as happy as ever. She talked, she laughed, she smiled. She was completely normal, down to the last detail. She acted just as she expected her to. Even when it came to her blushes.

He was now in the tree outside her house, pondering whether or not now would be a good time to visit her. Looking at his watch, he decided against it. It was almost two in the morning. No doubt she would be asleep.

Sighing, Ikuto started to jump from the tree…

…but stopped when he saw a small light come on in Amu's room.

So she _was_ awake. Why wasn't she in bed? Especially this late at night?

Ikuto moved to the balcony and peered in through the glass, careful to make sure he stuck to the shadows so as not to alert her to his presence just yet. He could see her sitting at her desk, a small light turned on, and a notebook open in front of her. Miki, the blue Chara, was floating near her, drawing pad open as she moved her hand across the page.

Ikuto looked at Amu, his eyes widening slightly at the sight she presented. Her face was serious, and concentrated. Her hand wrote with a swift accuracy that not many people had, and she paused only once or twice to think. She never scribbled something out, always going back and fixing a mess up, or rewriting a sentence. In that moment, Ikuto wanted nothing more than to read the words she was writing with such care. To see exactly what she was writing that could give her that small, half-smile and such bittersweet eyes.

Looking at that expression didn't make him doubt what he'd seen that morning. In fact, it made it all the more likely that what he'd seen was true. Never before had he seen Amu with bittersweet eyes or a half-smile before, and in his opinion, it made her look beautiful. Made him want to take a picture to look at whenever he wished to, and at the same time, made him want to hold her against him until that look left her eyes forever.

Ikuto sighed silently. Only Amu. Only she could make him feel things, desire things, that he shouldn't. That he'd never wanted before. He'd never thought he'd feel this way about anything, especially not Amu, the person he'd once had to consider an enemy.

Ikuto watched for a while, until Amu finally closed the notebook and turned off the light, crawling into bed moments later. Miki followed suit, floating to her egg and settling down.

When he was sure she was asleep, he opened the door and silently moved in, not making a single noise. He moved over to the desk, and opened the notebook. Cat-like himself, he wasn't surprised he had little trouble making out the words on the page. It was what he read there that surprised, shocked, and delighted him.

It was him. Short stories about _him_. He read through one, then flipped to the one she'd just written. _The Blue Haired Boy _was scrawled across the top of the page in her writing. His eyes widened as he read a recollection of what she remembered the day they'd first met more than five years ago. When he'd tried to take her eggs from her, and made her blush for the first time.

He looked through more, until he found one that made him pause. This one was written in first person, and was about what she imagined to happen when they next saw each other after his long absence. His eyes widened at the kissing scene she'd inserted, more so at the words her character said at the end.

"_I love you. I want you. I missed you." _

Ikuto felt the notebook slip from his fingers, but by the time he came out of his gaze and noticed it, it was already too late for him to catch it. The notebook toppled to the floor, and Ikuto bent to pick it up, thinking that surely the sound had been too soft to wake her up.

That is, until he heard her voice whisper through the darkness.

"Ikuto?"

* * *

Yoru waited outside while Ikuto went through the balcony doors. He'd been excited just seeing Miki through the glass, and barely managed not to rush inside and blow their cover. Alley cat he may be, but that didn't mean he was swift or as capable of blending into shadows as Ikuto was. Na, he was more of an in-your-face kind of kitty. And he thought Miki liked that about him.

Yoru couldn't contain himself anymore and moved into the room, heading towards Miki's egg. She'd been drawing something, and he wanted to see what it was.

As he closed the distance between himself and the egg, he noticed flipping through the pages of a notebook-the one Amu'd been writing in.

Yoru smiled slightly. Ikuto hadn't been himself in the time they'd been running. He'd been sadder. Even less talkative than before, and since he'd never talked much, it made it nearly impossible to speak with him. Today, though, as they'd followed Amu around, he'd been talking more, and a smile had been present almost every time Yoru'd looked at him.

Yoru reached the egg, and slowly lifted the lid.

"Hee, kawaii," he said when he first glimpsed the sleeping Miki. She looked cute, her face smooth and peaceful in sleep.

Yoru closed the egg behind him, careful not to nudge her while he moved. The egg was small, but with her curled up at the bottom asleep, there was just enough space for him to hover above her at the top. He reached for the drawing pad, and opened it carefully.

With a cat's eyes, he could easily see the drawings inside. A wide grin covered his face as he looked at pages covered completely with pictures of him.

"So she _does_ like me, nya," he said out loud, then clasped his hand over his mouth when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Miki stirred beneath him, and suddenly light was pouring in the egg as she lifted off the top.

Miki looked up at him, wide-eyed. He grinned in response. Then, slowly, quietly, she whispered, "Yoru?"

**End of Chapter Two!**

**vampgirl8: Well, what'd you think?**

**Ikuto: You know, Amu, this really is starting to see a bit...obsessive.**

**Amu: -glares- Look who's talking, stalker! You followed me around all day!**

**Ikuto: Only because I care about you. -does the irrisistable smile thing-**

**Amu: -blushes- W-well, I'm not as bad as Miki! **

**Miki: Hey! YOU'RE the one writing stories about him! I'm just drawing pictures of Yoru!**

**Yoru: I don't mind.**

**Miki: -grins- See?**

**Tadase: Why am I _still _being left out? I'M the one who should be with Hinamori-san! Not him!**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Oh yeah? Well, wait until the next chapter. If my cat instincts are correct, it should be interesting...for me and Amu, that is.**

**vampgirl8: You're right Ikuto!**

**Amu: H-h-huh? What are you gonna make us do?**

**vampgirl8: -exchanges another conspiritorial smile with Ikuto- You'll see, Amu. You'll see. -high fives Ikuto-**

**Amu: I'm surrounded by PERVERTS!!**

**vampgirl8: Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Tadase: -mumbles- Lucky...get's to be with Hinamori-san...should be me there...**

**vampgirl8: See you soon!**


	3. Your Warmth Fills My Heart Once More

**vampgirl8: Hello, faithful readers! I'm typing as fast as I can, and will try to have another chapter posted tomorrow.**

**Ikuto: Is this chapter everything you promised at the end of the last?**

**vampgirl8: -smiles- That and more, Ikuto. That and more.**

**Ikuto: -casts sly glance at Amu- I hope so...**

**Amu: Why do I feel like they're talking about me?**

**Miki: That's because they are, Amu-chan.**

**Amu: What about me?!**

**Miki: Their plotting perverted stuff.**

**vampgirl8/Ikuto: Are not! -crosses fingers behind back-**

**Amu: You're both perverts!**

**vampgirl8: We are not!**

**Ikuto:...**

**vampgirl8: IKUTO! Defend us!**

**Ikuto:...**

**Yaya: HI!! What's going on?**

**vampgirl8: Yaya! Just in time, tell them I'M not a pervert!**

**Yaya: vampgirl8 is not a pervert...**

**vampgirl8: -grins triumphantly- Thank you.**

**Yaya:...when she's asleep.**

**vampgirl8: Hey! Ugh. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

Chapter 3: Your Warmth Fills My Heart Once More

Amu slowly opened her eyes at the soft thump of something hitting the floor. She hadn't really been asleep, just lying with her eyes closed-thinking like she always did.

Amu sat up to look at what had fallen, and her eyes widened. She _must _have been asleep, if the sight before her eyes was to be believed. There was no way in real life that this could be true.

Because it was Ikuto bending down to pick up her notebook.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered softly.

He stiffened, his head shooting up to look at her.

_Oh, God, those eyes, _Amu thought. They were just like she remembered. So dark and deep and mysterious., but they were intelligent, too. And right now, as he looked at her, there was an odd look of shock, with what seemed to be affection hidden just beneath the surface.

That just made her theory that this was all a dream more likely. Amu remembered Ikuto looking at her in the past with bits of tender emotion in his gaze, but never with full-fledged affection like he was now. In her mind, it wasn't possible.

Ikuto stood to his full height, setting the notebook on the desk. He was slightly taller than she remembered, but that was okay. Her mind was just making up for four years of absence.

Amu crawled off the bed to stand next to it, her eyes focusing on his in the dark. She let ever single bit of emotion she'd felt since he left swarm her, so it showed clearly on her face. Ikuto blinked a bit, his eyes widening. Amu took a step forward, and he stepped back.

Amu smirked, a first for her. "This isn't how I pictured it. The Ikuto I know would have already teased me a thousand times by now." She lurched forward and pushed him back so he bumped into the desk, her usual shy and reserved nature completely missing. This was _her_ dream, and God dammit, she was gonna enjoy it!

Amu pinned his hands to either side on the desk with her own, as she leaned up and kissed his neck. She was going to use this opportunity to do everything she'd wanted to do, say everything she'd wanted to say, and feel everything she'd wanted to feel since he'd been gone.

"You know, Ikuto-kun-" she said, then sighed, "_kun._ I've wanted to call you that for four years now. I finally have the chance…" Amu moved down to snuggle her face in his chest. It felt so _warm_. "Anyway, I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I'm going to use this dream as a chance to say it! You are the lowest thing on this planet. You're a filthy scum-bag!"

Ikuto stiffened in response to her words, shock and a large amount of confusion covering his features before it melted into a familiar emotionless expression. Amu smirked at it. "Yeah, you really suck. You didn't even bother to say goodbye." She expressed her anger at this from the four years he'd been gone by stamping hard on his foot, digging her heel into it. Ikuto jumped, wincing in pain.

"Such simple words. 'See you', 'so long', 'goodbye', 'I'm leaving', 'sayonara'. Simple, yet if you had said even _one_ of these, it could have made the pain so much easier to bare!" She pressed her face into his shoulder. "Idiot, Ikuto-kun."

Ikuto didn't move. He was completely still against her, only his chest moving with his breathing. She stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing in his musky, night-time scent, one she'd missed after so long without. Then she moved up to whisper in his ear. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, Ikuto. So long" She moved closer and nibbled his ear-his weak spot, he'd once said, what seemed like forever ago.

"Ikuto-kun," she said when he shivered, "I love you." She moved to kiss along his jaw. "I want you." Tears gathered in her eyes as she now moved to stare into his eyes, which were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Right now, they were so warm, so tender, with just a small hint of confusion and amazement.

"I missed you."

She closed her eyes and kissed him, with every bit of love and passion she'd stored away over the years. His lips were so soft, it seemed almost _real._ Amu pressed closer to him, wanting to feel more before she woke up. This was such a wonderful dream, such an amazing dream.

Amu nibbled his lower lip, her hands moving to wrap around his neck. One of them moved to tangle into his dark blue locks, which glinted in the moonlight shining through the balcony door. She used this hand to press him closer, if that were possible.

Her tongue slipped from her mouth to trace the edges of his lips, and she felt him relax against her and his arms wrap around her waist to make a feeble attempt at the impossible, pulling them closer together. He opened his mouth, and she pushed her tongue inside, exploring every inch of him before tangling it with his. She felt one of his hands in her hair.

Amu felt tears fall down her cheeks, a warmth that mingled with the one from the fire he was stirring within her. She was so _happy_. She savored the taste of him-which was like his scent. The taste of night, silky, smooth, and sweet, with an underlying sense of warmth and heat. She loved it. She could become addicted to it.

She broke off the kiss slowly, her lips clinging to his like they didn't want to let go. She didn't want them to. Amu moved her hands to clutch at his chest, her happiness so strong it made her tears flow faster. Ikuto rubbed her back with his hands, cradling her against him. She felt so strong in his arms. So safe. She could take on the world if he was holding her.

Amu felt Ikuto pick her up and carry her to the bed, but only distantly. She was starting to drift away, her tears having left her weaker than a moment before. Amu felt him draw the covers up her shoulders, and heard the faint creak of springs as he lay next to her, enveloping her in his arms. A few moments later, just before she was completely gone, she felt the arms retreat, the happiness leaving with it.

Amu felt the sadness creep in to take it's place, and a single tear rolled down her cheek at the knowledge that she'd have to wake up in the morning, and that the dream was over. That in a mere few hours she'd have to go back to reality, without Ikuto by her side. She knew the cost of having the dream would make her pay dearly, making her cry alone at night a few times before the pain would fade. But she didn't regret it.

As Amu finally fell fully into sleep, she vaguely wished she wouldn't wake up in the morning.

* * *

Miki was shocked at what she saw when she opened the egg-so shocked, the only thing she'd been able to say was the name of the cat Chara. "Yoru?"

"Hee, that's me!" he replied, that stupid, but adorable, grin on his face.

Miki merely stared another few seconds before she finally noticed what he had in his hand. "My drawing pad!"

"Yep," he said, holding it up and looking at the pictures. "You're very good, nya!"

Miki flushed scarlet, a color that seemed odd with all the blue she had on. "G-give that back!" she exclaimed, reaching for it.

Yoru flew up higher so to where she couldn't reach him. "Ah, ah, ah!" He flipped through a few of them before settling on one. "This is my favorite."

She looked at the picture he flashed her way, growing a darker shade of red at his choice. It was one she'd drawn recently, and showed the two of them sitting on a big ball of string holding hands. They were leaning against each other, eyes closed and smiling. It was her favorite, too, but the fact that Yoru liked it…

"Give it back!" she repeated, flying up to Yoru to take it from him.

He dodged her, twitching his tail. "Too slow!"

She continued chasing him, until he stopped suddenly and widened his eyes. Miki followed his gaze and widened her eyes as well at what she saw. Amu and Ikuto were kissing, their hands tangled in each others hair.

"Disgusting!" Yoru said, sticking his tongue out to prove his point.

"You mean there's no one you want to kiss?" Miki asked. She actually thought it was a beautiful sight. The moonlight shining through the open balcony door behind them, outlining their entwined figures. Tears glistened on Amu's cheeks, and Ikuto's dark hair shone. It was magnificent.

"No! Of course not, nya! W-well, I mean," Miki looked at him, and was surprised to see that his face was pink and his dark blue cat ears were drooping, his tail wrapping around to the front as he fiddled with his paws, "maybe. There might be, umm, one person…just a little."

His rant made little sense, but it got the point across to Miki that Yoru liked someone. A flash of envy filled her with that realization. _She_ wanted to be the one Yoru stammered like that for. But before she could question him further, so as to get the details on who her competition was, Yoru suddenly flew forward with a quick, "Ikuto's leaving! Gotta go…Miki!"

Miki watched him fly off with Ikuto, closing the door behind them. As she settled down into her egg, Miki felt happy. Happier than she'd felt in a while. She knew Amu would be happier too, now that Ikuto was back.

Miki drifted back into sleep, her last thought being that she liked it when Yoru said her name.

**End Chapter Three!**

**vampgirl8: So, Ikuto, was that enough for you?**

**Ikuto: OH YEAH!!**

**Miki: Amu...you've turned into a pervert.**

**Amu: Have not!**

**Ikuto: Amu, I never knew you were so agressive!**

**Amu: -blushes- I'm not.**

**Ikuto: No? -raises eyebrows- Need I show you the proof? -re-reads section where Amu pushes him against the desk-**

**Amu: That wasn't me! It was vampgirl8!**

**vampgirl8: Hey, don't drag me into this!**

**Ikuto: I feel a little violated...**

**Amu: YOU JERK! YOU PERVERTED JERK! You do that stuff to me all the time and _you _feel violated?!**

**vampgirl8: Okay, okay, you two. Stop fighting, now. **

**Yoru: Hee, is it going to get any hotter between them, nya?**

**vampgirl8: I don't know...does it, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: -smirks- There are a few more things that could be done...**

**Amu: SEE! YOU'RE the perverts!**

**Nagehiko: Who's a pervert?**

**Amu: Nagehiko! Tell them I'm not a pervert or agressive.**

**Nagehiko: -reads story to self- ...**

**Amu: Nagehiko! You traitor!**

**vampgirl8: Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter sometime tomorrow! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Many Thoughts of Two Alley Cats

**vampgirl8: Hi guys!**

**Amu: Welcome back!**

**vampgirl8: Sorry this chapter is so short...**

**Amu: It's okay with me! Gives Ikuto less time to do perverted things to me!**

**Ikuto: ...Damn...**

**Amu: -rolls eyes- That last chapter should have been enough for you.**

**Ikuto: It wasn't! That was you being a pervert! When do _I _get my turn?**

**Amu: I thought we settled this?! I'm NOT A PERVERT!**

**Ikuto/vampgirl8: -exchanges glance- Okay...**

**Amu: You're both insufferable!**

**vampgirl8: Calm down Amu, after this chapter, you'll have much more to worry about.**

**Amu: Wait...-gives vampgirl8 a wary glance- what does that mean?**

**vampgirl8: Nothing! Ikuto say my line.**

**Ikuto: Huh?**

**vampgirl8: Say my line.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**vampgirl8: Just do it! Or I won't let you and Amu have that moment you were wanting me to put in the story later...**

**Ikuto: OKAY! I'll do it! -sighs- vampgirl8 does not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

Chapter 4: The Many Thoughts of Two Alley Cats

Ikuto walked slowly down the street, tail twitching behind him. Yoru floated a few feet above him, muttering something about drawings and yarn. He didn't even try to pay attention; instead, he focused his thoughts on Amu.

That had been the most amazing thing he'd experienced in his life thus far. He'd never seen Amu so…uninhibited. And when she'd kissed him…

Ikuto reached up unconsciously to brush his fingers across his lips. He could still feel the warmth from her mouth, the softness of her skin. At the time, he'd been too shocked to speak. He hadn't thought Amu capable of such passion-or that she would be able to rid herself of her shy nature like that!

Ikuto frowned suddenly as something occurred to him. Hadn't she said something about a 'dream'? What had she meant by that? And she'd been crying too…but they'd seemed to be happy tears.

He paused in his steps, doubt creeping into his thoughts. What if they hadn't been happy tears? Had he done something to make her upset? Did she not mean it when she said she loved him?

No, he told himself sternly, as he continued walking again. She'd meant it. Why else would she have initiated such a kiss if she didn't? Sure, she'd called him a scumbag and stomped on his foot, but that had been out of anger that had built up over four years. He couldn't blame her for that.

Ikuto frowned to himself at the memory of what she'd said. He truly regretted not saying goodbye. He should have, especially if what she'd said had been true and it would have helped her with the pain she'd felt while he'd been gone.

He was still mystified by that fact. She'd _missed_ him while he'd been gone. She cared about him. _Loved_ him. That was much more than he'd expected to find upon his return. He'd thought he'd have to build it up by scratch, woo her, make her fall in love with him.

Then again, he mused, wooing her could still be fun. He could make a game out of it. See how many times he could make Amu blush in one day. And he'd be able to get at her all the time, even in school. After all, he had some tricks up his sleeve, he _was_ an alley cat. If he wanted to be around Amu during school, he would be.

Ikuto smiled to himself as he turned the corner to the street his residence was on.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

Meanwhile, Yoru was caught up in his own thoughts. Miki liked him, that seemed the case, anyway, if her pictures were anything to go by. So, what did he do next? She'd mentioned kissing, but he was just a cat! He had no experience with that type of thing!

He'd just have to take it slow, he assured himself. Maybe get her a present…argh! What kind of thing did you get a girl for a present?! He didn't know! He had no experience in this area! What could he get his Miki for a gift?

A bag of catnip!

No, Miki wasn't a cat. She wouldn't like those things.

A ball of yarn.

No, what would Miki need yarn for? To tie a knot? Yeah, right!

A bowl of milk?

Jeez, that sounded pathetic, even to him.

Yoru sighed, following Ikuto as he turned the corner. This was going to take a lot of thought.

**End Chapter Four!**

**Amu: Why did the end of Ikuto's portion sound slightly ominous?**

**Ikuto: -gives Amu a sexy grin- That's because it is, Amu-chan.**

**Amu: -blushes- S-since when do you call me Amu-c_-chan?_**

**Ikuto: Since you started calling me Ikuto-_kun._**

**Amu: I do not!**

**vampgirl8: I beg to differ Amu.**

**Amu: That's all your fault! NOT MINE.**

**vampgirl8: -whimpers- She's blaming me again!**

**Miki: Amu, stop picking on vampgirl8**

**Amu: But...but I...-groans- Okay! I give up! -lays on ground and crosses arms over chest- Take me Ikuto! I'm yours! I don't care anymore!**

**(Somewhere in the distance) Tadase: NOOOO!!**

**Ikuto: -creeps toward Amu with an evil grin- Thank you, Kami-sama...**

**Amu: -suddenly afraid- Wait...Ikuto...what's with that grin...why are wrapping a napkin around your neck...where the hell did you get whipped cream and chocolate sauce?!**

**Ikuto: ITADAKIMASU!!**

**Amu: NOOOOOOO!!**

**vampgirl8: You know what, I don't even remotely _want_ to know. Thank you for reading! If possible I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the day. Please review!**

**Amu: Help...me...**

**vampgirl8: See ya soon!**


	5. The Figure From My Dreams

**vampgirl8: Hi, once more!**

**Ikuto: Is this chapter going to be any good?**

**vampgirl8: Ikuto, a bit of trust please?**

**Ikuto: Is there any lip-locking?**

**vampgirl8: Read and find out, perverted cat.**

**Ikuto: I thought we'd agreed that you were as much of a perve as I am?**

**vampgirl8: -stutters- Y-yeah! Well, I'm not as bad as you!**

**Ikuto: Aren't you the one who WROTE the story?**

**vampgirl8: Yeah, but I didn't invent _you_. Peach-Pit did.**

**Ikuto: So, Peach-Pit are the real perves here?**

**vampgirl8: -nods- exactly.**

**Yoru: Hee, she's blaming it on others, just like Amu did.**

**Amu/vampgirl8: Hey!**

**Miki: He's just telling the truth.**

**Amu: You're siding with him!**

**Miki: Of course, I do love him...**

**vampgirl8: MIKI LOVES YORU!!**

**Ikuto: Can you blame her? -Yoru and Ikuto do a dynamic duo sexy cat pose-**

**fangirls: IKUTO!!**

**Miki: YORU!!**

**vampgirl8:...actually, that kind of scared me. I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Fangirls/Miki: -faints-**

**vampgirl8: And can somebody please clean up the fangirls? They drooled all over my floor!**

Chapter 5: The Figure From My Dreams

Amu walked down the street the next morning, her uniform on and Charas buzzing around her head. She'd been sad that morning when she'd awoken and remembered the dream. It had been so amazing, more than she'd hoped for. But it had also made waking up kind of bittersweet, and set her into a sort of melancholy mood.

Because of this, she'd gotten up early and rushed through everything, hoping to get to school where her mind could find some relief from the constant remembering.

Amu sighed as she walked in the front gates, and paused, shocked when she saw that the entire gang was there.

"What are you all doing here so early?" she asked, her fake persona automatically falling into place. She smiled brightly as she approached.

"Ah, Amu-chan," Nagehiko smiled, "we did call you…"

"But you didn't pick up," Tadase finished. "We were about to go over and get you."

"What for?" Amu looked at them all with innocent eyes-fake eyes.

"We have a problem," he frowned. "We'll discuss this in the garden."

The large group moved to the Royal Gardens, which was similar to the elementary one, but bigger and with larger furniture. The Guardians seated themselves around the table, their Charas floating above their shoulders. Nagehiko wasn't an official Guardian, but he was considered something along the lines of 'Vice King's Chair' to them all.

"Now can you tell me what we're here for?" Amu acted nice and excited, when on the inside all she really wanted was to go to class. Maybe have that dream again…but she was dragged back to reality once more when Tadase smiled at her, and she had to fake a blush.

"There has been a recent rise in X eggs, as you may have well noticed," Tadase said, his smile fading. "This meeting's purpose is to address this problem. We've decided to start hunting in shifts for them once again with the Joker…Hinamori-san, I hope you don't mind?"

Amu smiled at him, and she was skilled enough to make it appear as though it reached her eyes. "I don't mind at all!"

He grinned at her before continuing. "On top of that, we have a new student today who has a Shugo Chara and is offering to help us, so they'll be acting as a sort of 'Vice Chair' like Nagehiko is for the King's Chair."

"Who is it?" Yaya asked as she reached into the center of the table to nab one of the cookies, then grabbing another to hand to Kukai, who smiled kindly at her. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Tadase shook his head. "I don't know. We were merely sent a letter informing us of this from the original King's Chair, and we sent back notice to have the new recruit come here today. It was all quite sudden. We've been given permission to skip the first two of our classes to fill in the new member and arrange things properly."

Amu cheered with everyone else, pretending to be ecstatic at the two free periods prospect, but she was actually disappointed about it. Those two classes would be spent sitting here, focusing on keeping up her fake character and her mind drifting. That was a dangerous thing right now, and she'd rather be in class where she could focus on classes and not worry about thinking about anything else.

Suddenly, a classmate of theirs walked into the garden and stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the pavilion the table they were seated at was on.

"Um, there's a new student outside who says he has a meeting with you, he wanted to know if it was a good time." He stared up at them, wide eyed.

"Tell him it's okay," Tadase replied smoothly. The boy smiled before scurrying off and leaving them alone.

"Seems like it's a he, and he's here already." Nagehiko said, sipping at his tea. "Let's hope he's a nice one."

Amu glanced at Rima, who hadn't said a word the entire the time. She just sat there and listened, sipping her tea. Calm as could be. Amu sometimes wished she could be like Rima, so cool and collected…

"Long time no see, Guardians."

All of the Guardians froze in what they were doing, slowly turning to look to the bottom of the steps where the voice had originated. There stood the one person Amu had least expected-but at the same time had most wanted to see.

Tsukiyumi Ikuto sneered at them all, his tail out and waving behind him. He looked over each of them before his gaze finally settled on Amu.

"Hello….Amu-chan."

Amu stared at him, her eyes wide as a million emotions swept through her. Unfortunately, before she had time to voice any of them, Tadase took over.

"What are you doing here _Cat_?" he said, voice cold and clipped. His eyes were slits as they glared at Ikuto.

"How rude, Kiddy King," Ikuto replied in a mocking tone, looking away from Amu for a moment to glance at Tadase, "I'm gone five years and this is the welcome I get?"

"You _aren't_ welcome."

Ikuto's grin was condescending as he climbed the steps, hands in his pockets. "Now, you see, I beg to differ. From what I understand you need all the help you can get."

Tadase's mouth tightened, but before he could respond Nagehiko took over. "You're right, we do need help. We'll gladly accept you, Tsukiyumi-san. We're no longer enemies, anyway."

Ikuto nodded at Nagehiko before pulling up a chair, and the one he chose was right next to Amu.

Amu was suddenly nervous, and began to fidget with her skirt in her lap-bunching and unbunching it. Tadase merely grimaced and asked in a cold tone, "How is it that you're in school, Tsukiyumi-_san?_"

Ikuto smirked at him, "I was on the run for four years and couldn't finish school. So, I'm going to have my last two years here."

His excuse made sense, and Tadase couldn't argue with it. At least, not if he didn't want to look like an obnoxious jerk. So he shut up and allowed Nagehiko to continue and explain about the search schedules.

Amu continued to fiddle in her lap. She suddenly found it impossible to listen to what the others were saying, and to keep up her outside character. It had all shattered to pieces the moment Ikuto had appeared.

"Amu-chan." The whisper came from somewhere near her right ear. She jumped slightly, and Tadase noticed, his face set in a grim line, but Nagehiko didn't pause, so he couldn't interject.

Amu knew that this was what she'd been waiting four years for, but now that it had finally happened, she didn't know quite what to do.

Good thing Ikuto suddenly took over.

He leaned forward, and Amu felt him suck her earlobe into his mouth. She blushed scarlet-the first real blush she'd had in a long time.

"Amu-chan," Ikuto repeated. "Why are you so red? You weren't this embarrassed last night."

Amu jolted in her seat and turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" she whispered harshly.

He smirked. "You caught me off guard last night, Amu. But now I'm fully in control. You can't tell me you don't remember pushing me up against a desk, can you?"

Amu's eyes widened. How could he know about that? Unless…, "That wasn't a dream."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "That hurts, Kitten. How could you think it was a dream? You kissed me so forcefully-"

She didn't let him finish the sentence, because she had shot up so fast in her chair had fallen backward, and Ikuto just barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Amu stared up at him, face pink and eyes wide. He was smiling, and Amu realized that while the other Guardians were shouting their worry, none had stood so none could see them when they were bent this close to the ground.

Apparently Ikuto noticed this too, because his face suddenly became serious, his eyes blazing with a tender affection she'd only seen in her dreams, including the one last night. He leaned down and softly, affectionately brushed her lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

As he pulled back, he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," before pulling her and the chair upright once more.

Amu's face was the darkest shade of red it had been in a long time, and a part of her liked that very much. So when Nagehiko suggested that the first pair should go egg hunting now and they'd get an excuse to miss school today, Amu jumped at the offer.

"Ikuto-kun and I will go!" she said, raising a hand up high in the air.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase turned to her, shocked at the honorific and the suggestion, "are you sure? Wouldn't you rather go with Kukai or myself?" He gave her one of those disarming smiles.

Amu just stared at him, and with the character she'd had for four years suddenly gone, shattered to pieces, even, she found herself left with her true self. With Ikuto by her side once more. And this new Amu had more confidence than the old one, was wiser, but still managed to trip over herself when flustered. In almost everyway, she was back to her old self. But there was one thing this Amu wouldn't do, and that was blush for Tadase.

So when Tadase asked this question, the immediate response from her was, "No."

Tadase looked taken aback, and as Amu stood up, taking Ikuto's hand and making to leave, appeared as though he would protest.

"Let them go, Tadase," Nagehiko said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tadase looked shocked, but quieted and sat back dejectedly.

Amu looked into the eyes of her friend. She needed it to be Ikuto who went with her now, because she needed to talk to him, confirm what she'd believed was impossible for years. And as she looked into Nagehiko's dark eyes, she saw that he knew that, had always known that. That he'd seen from the very start that Amu hadn't been showing her true self to them for four years. And that now that she was once again, he was happy.

Amu smiled tenderly at her friend, then commenced to pull Ikuto away, Charas following behind, who had the biggest grin she'd seen him with since the day she'd met him.

Miki followed behind Amu and Ikuto, lagging behind the other three as she kept pace with Yoru. The moment the cat Chara had come into the garden, he'd floated over next to her, and Miki liked that, was encouraged by that.

Except for the fact that she still had suspicions that he liked someone else.

"So, Miki, nya," Yoru said, hesitantly, she noticed, "what kind of gifts do you like if it were say, Christmas, or something…"

Miki glanced over at him, noting the faint blush on his face and how he would meet her eye. "Um, some new coloring supplies, I think."

She watched intrigued as Yoru slapped himself in the forehead with one of those 'no duh!' looks on his face and proceeded to mutter to himself.

She had to admit, she had weird taste in men. But when she looked over once more and saw how cute he looked, she believed that wasn't such a bad thing.

**End Chapter Five!**

**vampgirl8: There, you guys happy?**

**Ikuto: -sighs- It was a small kiss, but it'll do for now.**

**vampgirl8: Thank you, now if you don't mind -yawns- I'm kind of sleeeeeeepy...**

**Amu: No! If you fall asleep now, who will protect me from the pervert?!**

**vampgirl8: -snores-**

**Tadase: I'll protect you!**

**Miki: Shut up, you can't even make her blush anymore!**

**Tadase: -sits in corner growing mushrooms- Lucky Ikuto...has Hinamori-san...**

**Amu: No!**

**Ikuto: You know...Amu, we never did use all that whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the last chapter...**

**Amu: Help me!**

**Miki: vampgirl8, save her! Plus, who's going to say that thing you always do at the end if you're asleep?**

**vampgirl8: -still sleeping-**

**Miki: -sighs- I'll do it then. Thanks for reading-**

**Amu: No! Not the cherries! Anything but the cherries!**

**Ikuto: ITADAKIMASU!**

**Miki: -and please review! -glances over shoulder- So that's what Amu looks like covered in chocolate sauce...**


	6. I'll Make You A Deal

**vampgirl8: Hi, guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Ikuto: It's about time.**

**vampgirl8: Shut up, Ikuto. I was busy.**

**Ikuto: -cough- excuses -cough-**

**vampgirl8: -rolls eyes- whatever. Anyway, I'd like to thank SunamiHV for letting me know that I had Ikuto's name wrong. It's Tsukiyomi, not Tsukiyumi as I thought.**

**Ikuto: You didn't know my name?!**

**vampgirl8: It was an accident, I swear!**

**Ikuto: How could you not know my name?! I'm a sex god!**

**vampgirl8: I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! I love you Ikuto!**

**All other Shugo Chara characters: -gasp-!**

**Miki: So the truth finally comes out.**

**Amu: NO! She can't love him! I love him!**

**All other Shugo Chara characters: -double gasp-!**

**vampgirl8: What are you talking about? You've been denying it for the past five chapters!**

**Amu: I know, I know, but then he pulled out the cherries last time, and...Hell! No one can say no to he cherries!**

**vampgirl8: Cherries? What cherries?**

**Yoru: The ones Ikuto was eating off Amu while they did things with chocolate sauce and whipped cream...**

**vampgirl8: WHAT?! Where was I when this happened?!**

**Miki: I believe you were asleep...**

**vampgirl8: NOOO!! My dream! Ruined!**

**Amu: I win! Ikuto's mine!**

**(in the corner where no one can hear him)Ikuto: You know, I kind of like having two girls fight over me.**

**vampgirl8: I won't let you have him! -runs over and slings Ikuto over shoulder- He's mine! -runs away-**

**Amu: Hey! Wait! -chases after her-**

**Ikuto: I take that back...**

**Miki: Wait, vampgirl8! Who's going to say that thing? vampgirl8? VAMPGIRL8?!**

**vampgirl8: -continues running-**

**Miki: Fine, I'll do it. vampgirl8 does not-**

**(somewhere in the distance, Tadase just learns of Amu's new love for Ikuto)Tadase: NOOOOOOO!!**

**Miki: -own Shugo Chara in any way. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6: I'll Make You A Deal

Ikuto walked slowly, watching Amu as she enthusiastically searched behind bushes, in trees, and beneath benches for X eggs in the park they were currently in. He knew she was just stalling the conversation that would come, and decided to let her. Allow her to gather herself and prepare mentally. Because if Ikuto was correct in his suspicions, this little chat would either make or break their relationship.

The Charas were all floating around, 'helping' in the search. Really all they were doing was goofing off, but that was alright. As long as they were ready when the time came, it was fine.

Ikuto glanced over at Yoru, who was paired with Miki in the search. He sighed, at least Yoru was having luck with is relationship. If Amu would just talk already…

As though his wish had been heard by some unknown force, Amu suddenly stopped in the center of the path they were walking on. She turned around, and after making sure no one was with them on the path, approached him until she was only three feet away.

"Ikuto-kun," she said, her voice hesitant. A small blush flamed her cheeks as she said the honorific, but her eyes remained serious.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" I replied, smirking down at her. It was a feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere, and seemed to work when her shoulders relaxed visibly.

"Ikuto-kun," she repeated, taking a deep breath, "last night…when you were in my room? Um…what all did I say?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing perfectly well she knew what she had said. He figured this was a test to see how much _he_ remembered.

"You said I wasn't acting the way you expected, and then you pushed me back. You then commenced to lean up and kiss my neck." She blushed furiously at that reminder, looking away and not meeting mhis gaze. "You insulted me a few times, then started talking about how you wished I had said goodbye. You said that if I'd said just a few words in leaving, it would have made the pain easier to bare."

Ikuto stepped forward, slipping his hand beneath her chin to lift it so he could see her eyes. "Were you in pain, Amu-chan?" he whispered, for her ears only as the Charas were floating nearby, watching the encounter with eager expressions.

Amu looked up at him, and for the briefest moment he could see every ounce of pain she'd felt, every sad thought that had passed through her head, and every tear she had cried since he'd been gone. The weight of it all was staggering, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly, he pulled her forward into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his Amu. She relaxed into it after a brief second, wrapping her arms about him to clutch at his back. Ikuto lowered his face to her hair, rubbing his cheek in the soft pink silk.

They stayed like that for only a few minutes, just holding each other close, as he criticized himself for making his Amu, his little Kitten, go through so much. Time seemed frozen during that time, and when the eternity finally ended, he pulled himself back, keeping his arms in place to look down at her.

She met his gaze, and he made his expression serious for what he was about to ask. "Amu-chan?"

Amu didn't even blink, but the light blush did return to her cheeks. "Yes, Ikuto-kun?"

"There was something about last night," her cheeks reddened, "something you said."

Her eyes were confused for a moment. He loved her eyes. They were the clearest mirrors in the world, showing him an exact reflection of how she thought and felt-making him feel pain when it shone in her eyes, and when she happy and smiling, it made him feel something so warm and tender, it was almost too much.

Her eyes cleared as understanding took hold, and her blush grew exponentially. "Y-you m-mean where I said th-that I….?"

He smiled. Her stuttering was adorable. He loved that he had this effect on her. "Yes, where you said that you love me." Ikuto looked at her with all due seriousness now. "Did you mean that?"

She gulped, her entire face red, as she said, "Y-y-yes. I-I d-do." She closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. It seemed to work, since the blush began to fade from her cheeks. When she next opened her eyes, they were so warm, so tender, so _loving_, it very nearly stole his breath away. "I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun."

"That's all I needed to hear, Kitten."

He swooped down, claiming her lips for himself. She'd gotten the better of him last time, what with the whole aggressive thing, but now _he_ was in control, and he was going to show her just what he could do.

Amu relaxed against him, her soft lips shaping against his. This is where he took control, to be exact. Pulling Amu up against his chest so her feet were off the ground, without breaking the kiss, he walked to a tree on the side of the path an lowered her to the ground again, intertwining his fingers with hers and holding them to the trunk on either side of her head. Ikuto now had her pinned with hands and body.

At this point, the Charas knew what was coming and dispersed to give them privacy. It didn't make any difference really, they would have continued with or without their presence. Still, it was nice knowing they wouldn't have spying eyes on them the whole time.

Ikuto pulled back so a small space was between their lips, snaking his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. She shivered, and closed her eyes. He moved to press a little kiss to each corner of her mouth, commencing to suck her bottom lip between his. Then he pulled back slowly, releasing it bit by bit, and moved to her left ear. He licked the hollow, and bit the top of her ear gently. Amu hissed in a breath.

Ikuto smiled, remembering how this was her weak spot just as much as it was his. He decided to torture her for a few seconds, directing his full attention to kissing, licking, and biting her ear and the hollow. Amu was squirming against him by the time he was done, and she was making this adorable sound in her throat…

"You're purring, Kitten," he whispered in her ear. She shivered again, the sound getting louder by the second. He did a low chuckle, finally moving to kiss up her neck before reaching her lips again. He kissed her gently, lovingly, before running his tongue along the seam of her lips-silently asking for entry.

She complied, opening up to him easily. He swept his tongue inside, roaming over every inch of her mouth before flicking her tongue with his. In this she was shyer, which amused him since she hadn't been the least bit shy last night. He chuckled against her lips, his tongue pushing against hers to spur her on. She tasted sweet, like milk and strawberries.

She finally started moving back, twining her tongue with his. She began to move against him, all of her soft lines pressing against his hard ones. He, too, began to make a low noise in his throat, but his was stronger, more vibrant than her soft one.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled back, sucking lightly at her tongue as he did so. Amu moaned, looking up at him with heated half-lidded golden eyes. The sight did more to him than he'd ever admit, making his heart beat faster, his eyes widen…

Amu suddenly smiled at him, a laugh bursting past her lips. "Ikuto-kun," more laughter, "are you," peels of laughter, "blushing?"

He released one of her hands to touch his cheek, realizing she was right.

He, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was blushing for probably the first time in his life.

Amu lurched from his grasp, moving forward to wrap her arms about him as she laughed into his chest. "That's so cute!"

He looked down at her in horror. Cute? Nobody had _ever_ called him cute. Sexy, handsome, and swoon-inducing, yes, but cute? Not in his life.

He needed a distraction. Now. Before she could take advantage of the situation and tease him for once. "You know, Kitten," he said, leaning down to lick her chick with a quick flick of his tongue, "you're sexy when you purr."

It worked. She blushed a dark shade of red, her eyes widening. "S-sexy? No, y-y-you're just teasing me!"

He grinned at her, moving down to rub his lips across her forehead. "What gave it away, Kitten?"

"W-why do you keep calling me K-kitten?"

He smiled against her hair. "Because that's what you are. You certainly do purr like one."

She hid her face in his chest. "Stop bringing that up! You purred, too!"

"Ah, but you see," he pushed her chin up to with his fingertips so he could see her face clearly, "I'm a cat. It's what I do."

She glared at him, ineffectively I might add. "So? According to you, I'm a _kitten._"

He smiled. "Yes, you're _my_ Kitten."

He held her for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Ikuto-kun?"

"Hmmm," he murmured from where he had his face buried in her hair. It smelled good. Sweet, like sugar, but there was something else…vanilla, perhaps. Or maybe it was cream?

"I told you I love you, so now you say it."

He pulled back and looked at her again. "What?"

She was blushing, not as dark as before, but a tint of pink dark enough it looked like two strawberries colored her cheeks. "I told you I loved you, so now you have to say it."

He grinned at her, pulling back to stand a yard or so away. "Now you see, Amu-chan, it's not going to be that easy."

She stared at him. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "If you want me to admit my love, you must first convince me to."

She glared at him now. "You must be joking."

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious. It's a sort of role-reversal. I want you to convince me to say it. Make me say it unintentionally, without thinking about it."

She stamped her foot, which he found quite cute. "How the hell am I going to do that?!"

He grinned at her. "If you do a repeat of last night, I'm sure you'll get it in no time." She blushed. "And I'll make you a deal. If you can make me say it in by midnight on Sunday, I'll do anything you want. Anything at all." It was Tuesday now, he figured Sunday should be enough time.

"Anything?" A sudden glint entered her eyes. Ikuto was actually afraid for a moment at what that could mean for him if he lost, but his pride told him to ignore it, that he had enough control to not say it before the time was up.

"Yes, anything." He crossed his arms over his chest. "By that time if I _haven't_ said it, however, I will say it on my own terms when I choose to. And instead of me doing anything you want, you'll have to do anything _I_ want."

Amu grinned at him. "Why do I have the feeling you're thinking something perverted?"

"Because I am, Kitten."

And boy, was he. It was like that old poem, _On the Night Before Christmas, _or whatever it was called. _And Ikuto stood, deal made and said, as visions of maid-uniforms danced in his head._

"It's a deal, then." They shook on it, and before they could continue further with their conversation, Ran, Su, and Dia all swarmed onto the path.

"X eggs, X eggs!" they chanted.

"Okay, okay!" Amu turned to them, exasperated, then she seemed to notice something. "Where's Miki and Yoru?"

"We don't know!" Ran said, little pom-poms shaking around.

"They disappeared, desu!" Su assumed a tragic face.

"Probably off flirting somewhere," Dia spoke under her breath.

Ikuto grinned. Of all Amu's Charas, he found Dia was the most straightforward.

"They'll probably be heading toward the X egg if they've sensed it's presence like these three," he said, turning and starting to walk away. He could hear her running after him, and glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, Amu-chan." He gave her a devilish grin. "The clock's ticking."

Yoru and Miki were currently heading towards the presence of the X egg they'd sensed, figuring they'd meet up there with everyone else.

They'd gone off by themselves when Ikuto had started kissing that Amu girl. Yoru hadn't wanted to see that, it was too weird. Miki, however, had said something about drawing a picture to go with it. This both frightened and amazed the cat.

"We're getting close, nya," Yoru said, flying a bit faster as the presence became stronger.

Suddenly, they came upon a fountain-thankfully free of people-to find an X egg floating just above it.

Amu and Ikuto were just arriving as well, with the three other Charas following behind.

"Miki!" Amu called. Miki immediately went to her, and as he watched, the two became Amulet Spade, giant paintbrush and all.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called for him now. Yoru came immediately, knowing that this was a chance to show off his skills in front of Miki.

Apparently Ikuto thought this as well, because after Chara Changing, they did more flips, moves, dives, and spins than they'd ever done before. After successfully using 'Open Heart' on the egg, cleansing and sending it back it's owner, they undid the transformations.

Miki flew up to Yoru with a smile on her face. "That was so cool, Yoru! That mid-air spin was awesome!"

Yoru waved the comment away like it was nothing. "Hee, it was no big deal."

Secretly he was giving himself a high five in his head, and after glancing Ikuto's way and spotting him holding Amu's hand with a smug grin on his face, it seemed he, too had been complimented.

Yoru grinned as he turned back to talk with Miki once more.

It seemed that he and Ikuto were both having their fair share of fortune today.

**End Chapter Six!**

**vampgirl8: Whew! Finally done with that chapter.**

**Ikuto: I really liked this one...**

**Amu: You would, pervert.**

**vampgirl8: You know, Amu, you say that, but it's you who has Ikuto on a leash right now.**

**Amu: Of course! If he didn't wear this, he might run away. Or YOU might try to steal him again.**

**vampgirl8: Yeah, but, it makes you look a bit...kinky.**

**Ikuto: I actually kind of like it...**

**Miki: I'm kind of scared.**

**Yoru: -whispering to Miki- leashes have been part of his secret fantasies for years...**

**Ikuto: I HEARD THAT!**

**Yoru: Yikes! -hides behind Miki-**

**vampgirl8: You know, the idea of Ikuto's fantasies both intrigues and frightens me.**

**Amu: I know what you mean.**

**vampgirl8: Moving on! I have a challenge to all you readers out there who bothered to pay attention to the little end skits!**

**readers: What is it, what is it?**

**vampgirl8: Well, if you really want to know...**

**readers: We do, we do!**

**vampgirl8: Are you sure...?**

**Shugo Chara characters/readers: JUST SPIT IT OUT!**

**vampgirl8: Okay! Jeez. My challenge to you is to send in a review, as usual, but I also want you include in there some of the things YOU think Amu should do to get Ikuto to say 'I love you' (including who, what, when, where, and, if needed, why) for the next chapter! This one can be anything you want, but next chapter there will be a theme for your suggestions! **

**Ikuto: I like the sound of that...**

**vampgirl8: I though you'd be against it, since I won't be using some of the creepy cosplay stuff you'd want me to use...**

**Ikuto: Actually, it's because I'm sure the readers can be just as perverted as I can...can't you guys? -winks at readers- come up with something perverted for me!**

**vampgirl8: Wow, he really is that bad...**

**Amu: NO WINKING AT OTHER GIRLS! -yanks on Ikuto's leash-**

**Ikuto: Ouch!**

**vampgirl8: Amu's turned into a masochist. Dang...Oh well! Please read and review, and don't forget to send in your ideas!**


	7. Out Perverting Ikuto

**vampgirl8: Hi guys! It's been awhile, sorry I took so long...**

**Ikuto: She was trying to maximize her pervertedness output.**

**vampgirl8: I WAS NOT!**

**Amu: Ikuto! Stop picking on vampgirl8!**

**vampgirl8: -tears- Thank you, Amu...**

**Amu: -hugs vampgirl8- I know, I know. I understand, honey.**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops- This is a bit too exaggerated, even for me.**

**vampgirl8: Shut up, Ikuto. You'll be just fine once you read the chapter...**

**Ikuto: -excited- Is it just as perverted as you promised it would be?!**

**vampgirl8: Oh, yes, Ikuto. It is. **

**Amu: -backing away- Why am I suddenly afraid again?**

**vampgirl8: You'll see! Anyway, I'd like to thank Mistress Dark Star, hellbutterfly421, sounchy, and kuroxdoragon for their ideas! They win the contest! I combined them a bit, to make one big gigantic Amu plan! Yay!**

**Amu: What is this 'plan' exactly?**

**vampgirl8: You'll see, Amu. Now, your prize is...A BRAND NEW CAR!**

**Ikuto/Amu/all other characters: WHAT?!**

**vampgirl8: Just kidding, sorry if I got your hopes up. Your real prize is...You get to be locked in the closet of doom with all the other users I've got in there in Shugo Chara Talkshow! **

**Mistress Dark Star/hellbutterfly421/sounchy/kuroxdoragon:WHAT?!**

**vampgirl8: Hey, how'd you get here? Nevermind, I don't want to know, just get in there... -shoves them all in closet-**

**Ikuto: Isn't it getting cramped in there? You've got like, six other people from that talkshow in there...**

**vampgirl8: I know! Ikuto, you get to feed them later.**

**Ikuto: Huh?**

**vampgirl8: Yay! -dances-**

**Ikuto: Is it me, or does anyone else think she's getting a bit random?**

**Amu: No, we all think so.**

**Miki: Hey, shouldn't we stop her before she dances off that cliff?**

**Yoru: Hee, no just let her go. She'll stop eventually.**

**vampgirl8: -dancing- You make me feel like dancing! -approaches edge- You make me feel like DANCING! -dances off cliff- OOPS!**

**Amu:...you think she'll be okay?**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops- I'm sure...after all, why would she call herself vampgirl8 if she wasn't a vampire?**

**Miki:...maybe because she's just an obssessed fangirl?**

**Ikuto:...didn't think of that.**

**All the characters: We're coming vampgirl8 -runs to the edge of the cliff-**

**Miki: Okay, vampgirl8 does not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Amu: She's not moving!**

**Ikuto: I'll do mouth to mouth!**

**Amu:...wait, a second, she's smiling?**

**Ikuto: I'm going in! -moves to give mouth to mouth to vampgirl8-**

**Amu: Wait, Ikuto!**

**vampgirl8: YES!! **

**Miki: Thanks for reading!**

**Ikuto: I...can't...breathe...**

Chapter 7: Out Perverting Ikuto

Amu sat on her bed, legs crossed and mind blank. How could she get Ikuto to say that he loved her? HE was the perverted one, not her! How was she supposed to come up with an idea that would knock the socks off even _him._ Something told her being sweet and innocent wouldn't work, she'd have to be crafty in this one.

That's when it hit her.

_Out pervert Ikuto._

Amu's eyes narrowed. Yes, yes. That could work. But, how did she, little old Amu, out pervert the master of all perverts? The guy who, just by glancing at her, could make her blush. Was it even possible?

Amu sighed, but then sat up abruptly when something popped into her head. She rushed to her closet, searching for the one thing she knew would work…

Amu held up the item, inspecting it. Slowly, a plan began to form in her head.

Yes, she decided. Yes, it was possible.

The next day, Amu walked with the things she'd need tucked into her bag. She'd called Nagehiko last night, and he'd helped her set up the final arrangements. She and Ikuto now had the first three class periods off. Gotta love a friend with connections.

She sneaked into the garden, using the key Nagehiko had hidden in a nearby plant. She locked it behind her, so no one would come in while she was working, then head inside to look around at all the plants and observe the dais and stairs. Where would she set up?

Amu walked up the stairs onto the dais. This seemed like a good spot. She moved the chairs and table to a spot where they wouldn't cause trouble. Then, she proceeded to lay out a quilt, a picnic basket, and a small stereo that she played mood music in.

Amu brushed off non-existing dust from her hands, then looked around at her handiwork. Everything was perfect and in order. There was no more avoiding it.

A blush crept up her cheeks at the mere thought of what she was about to do. She headed into a shaded area, and changed into the outfit. She'd never thought she'd wear it again, but apparently she would be today.

She checked the pockets to make sure the thing was in there, then sat on the blanket after unlocking the door once more. All she had to do now was wait. Her Charas were in here, she knew, but they'd been told to stay away from the area she'd be working in.

The blush grew deeper as she thought once again of what she was planning. She couldn't help but, in a way, think she was-loathe the word-seducing Ikuto.

When the sound of the garden door closing reached her ears, she struggled to compose herself. She couldn't get flustered. She had to stay focused. So, reaching inside her to a place she'd discovered just recently, Amu pulled out some of the courage she'd stored in there for times like this. She was in control. She was dominant.

The moment Ikuto saw her, she noticed his eyes widen. She stood up, allowing him to see fully the café uniform she was wearing. Her class had done a café in her last year of middle school, and her Mama had made the uniform. She was lucky it still fit her, even if it was a teeny bit tight.

She felt a bit like he was devouring her with his eyes as he looked her over once more. It was a once piece with a short skirt with frilly underskirt, and the bodice laced up the front, with off the shoulder straps and leggings up to mid-thigh with small heeled shoes. That wasn't the worst of it, though. The fact that the entire thing was pink, now _that _was the worst part.

Ikuto walked up the stairs slowly, his face the reincarnation of pure sin. Amu struggled not to blush under such a look. She started to walk towards him, batting her eyelashes a few times. Hopefully this would work. _Hopefully_ being the key word.

They met at mid-stair, and Ikuto leaned against the metal railings as he pulled Amu up to his chest. Before he could crash his lips into hers, she tucked her face into his chest.

"Where's Yoru?" she asked innocently, as one of her hands creeped toward her pocket.

Ikuto shrugged. "Off playing with your Charas somewhere."

"What are you doing here, then?" She had her hand in her pocket, and was slowly pulling out the object that was the key to her plan.

Ikuto chuckled. "If I remember correctly, it's because I found a note on my desk to my first class stating that I was to meet you here in twenty minutes, and that I was excused from my first three classes. Unless that was all a dream?"

Amu giggled. "No, it wasn't a dream." She started moving the object into position. "Ikuto?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"You remember that deal we made yesterday?"

Amu couldn't see his face, but she would bet he was grinning. She could hear it in his voice. "Yes, I remember. Why? Is this little uniform all apart of your plan? If so then, I'm sorry, but it's going to take a lot more than you looking scrumptious-"

He stopped as the telltale click of metal resounded in the garden. Amu pulled away from him, standing just out of his reach. She grinned as he looked down, shocked, at the handcuffs now securing him to the railing.

"What the-?"

"Welcome to Amu's 'Get-Ikuto-to-Say-He-Loves-Her' Plan part one." Amu walked to the top of the stairs, commencing to sit on the quilt.

Ikuto followed along the railing until he was at the top of the stairs, then crouched down to sit on the top step about six feet away-once more just out of his reach. His dark eyes bore into hers as he said, "And what, pray tell, does this plan of yours include?"

Amu blushed, unable to hold it back anymore, making him smirk. Honestly, she hadn't thought she'd get this far. But, now that she had, she had to follow through with her plan.

"Oh, nothing, just going to have a little snack…" Amu opened up the picnic basket, pulling from it's depths two containers. Opening them, she revealed warm melted chocolate. From the other, she produced strawberries. Then, finally, she reached in and pulled out the final item, a can of whipped cream. Not just any whipped cream, either, but the limited edition mint kind.

Ikuto's eyes widened, and she felt a smirk form on her face. For the moment, it seemed as though they had switched places, roles.

Amu dipped one of the strawberries into the chocolate, biting off one sweet chunk, then licking her lips. Ikuto's eyes followed every movement.

"You know what you have to do if you want to join me, Ikuto-_kun,_" she whispered, cocking her head at him.

Ikuto took a deep, steady breath, gulping loudly. Amu smiled. She knew perfectly well what he was feeling, she'd felt it plenty of times herself. It's what made her blush so bad every time Ikuto restrained her back before he left, where she couldn't touch him or anything, and he drove her senses wild.

It was the feeling of slowly going insane.

Amu reached for the whipped cream, spraying some onto a finger and licking it off. She figured if anything would push him over, it would be this. She squirt another small pile into her hand, licking it off small bit by bit. She heard Ikuto's breathing hitch.

Wow, now she knew why he got such a kick out of driving her wild, it was so much fun! Being a perve really did heave it's bonuses, after all. But more than that, she was loving that she had this kind of effect on him. That she could make him feel this way. Now if only she could get him to say-

"Alright! Alright! You win."

Her head turned sharply in his direction. What had he said?

Ikuto sighed. "You win, Amu-chan." He slumped forward, hiding his face with his hair.

Amu laughed in triumph. Moving forward, she sat on her knees and cradled Ikuto's head on her shoulder. His free hand moved around hold her hip. "Good, now just say those three tiny words…" Now her breathing hitched, as Ikuto started kissing her bare neck and shoulder.

"Amu-chan," Ikuto said, his breath coming out in a whisper as he kissed his way up her neck.

"Yes, Ikuto-kun?" Amu felt him move up to nibble her ear.

"I love," he whispered.

Amu held her breath in anticipation. This was it, her moment. Unfortunately, if Amu had bothered to look into his eyes from the moment he'd hung his head, she'd have realized he did that so she _wouldn't_ see him, and the gleam that had been growing in size since then as his own plan took form. So, as he now was seducing her, it would seem, she didn't notice that his hand had strayed to one of her pockets.

"Yoru."

Amu's eyes blinked open. What did he say? Yoru?

Then, a small clicking sound reverberated in her ears, and she realized her mistake. Especially when Ikuto threw the now useless handcuffs and the key down the stairs, and pushed her back onto the quilt.

"Now you see, Amu-chan," Ikuto said, his warm breath fanning into her face, "when you're strolling with the big cats, make sure your claws are up to scratch."

Amu giggled slightly at the ridiculous metaphor, but it ended on a gasp when his mouth covered hers. His tongue pushed it's way inside, rasping against hers once again in a dance that was slowly becoming more and more familiar with each occurrence. His hand moved its way down to her hip, drawing lazy circles through the material.

Once again, Amu's attention was so caught up in what that hand was doing, she didn't even notice what the other was doing until she felt something warm plop onto the exposed hollow beneath her neck.

Amu gasped, and Ikuto pulled back with his trademark smirk plastered to his face. Looking down, Amu saw that he'd placed a nice sized dollop of chocolate on her skin. Ikuto reached for a strawberry, using it to wipe up part of the chocolate. Amu watched his every move, as he held her eyes and bit the strawberry. He tossed aside the part he couldn't eat, then leaned down and licked at the last of the chocolate.

Amu sucked in a breath, her hands not clutching at his shoulders for dear life.

When he was done, he moved up and kissed her again, so she could taste the chocolate and strawberries mixed in with his night-time taste. The combination was astoundingly luscious.

He moved away too soon though, and Amu now felt something else on her skin. The mint whipped cream now covered her nose and lips. Ikuto smiled down at her.

"We couldn't forget this now, could we?"

Then he leaned down once more and licked at the cream, sending Amu's senses of touch, smell, and sight out of control. When he then kissed her after, her sense of taste went crazy, along with sound as a purr sounded in her throat, making Ikuto chuckle as he whispered, "My Kitten." He too began to purr.

Amu didn't pay attention to his words that much, however. She was currently trying to focus on the taste in her mouth as his tongue moved with hers. With the light mint added to the mix, Amu officially decided that this was what heaven tasted like. And at this point, she didn't care that she'd last today's match. She had until Sunday, right? Plenty of time.

Later on, Amu would wish she'd paid just a bit more attention, so that she'd have noticed that Miki, Yoru, and the others had all appeared and were trying to warn them. But by the time she did notice their frantic screams, it was too late.

"H-Hinamori-san?!" came the first startled gasp.

"Woah, Amu-chan! What's this?" came the second.

"AMU-CHI! Yaya is too young to see this!" came the third.

"Amu-chan…." came the fourth.

"Hmm, I like your choice of clothing, Amu-chan. I take it, however, seeing as he's uncuffed, either you won or he tricked you. Which would that be?" came the fourth and final.

Amu and Ikuto froze, and pulled apart to see that all the Guardians and their Charas were standing at the bottom of the stairs, all of them looking amused, except for Tadase, who looked furious as hell.

Amu sighed. Yes, she definitely wished she'd paid more attention.

* * *

Miki and the others hopped around on some of the flowers, playing in the multicolored wonderland. Amu had asked that they stay away for a bit, while she got Ikuto to say those three words. Miki had been watching Amu set up and make plans, and believed that it may actually work. But, only time would tell.

"Watcha doin, nya?"

Miki squeaked and jumped from the flower she'd been on, drawing a picture of the jasmine in front of her. She turned around to find none other than her neko, Yoru.

"Nothing," she replied, seating herself on the flower again.

"Hee, what did you draw this time?" Yoru seated himself next to Miki, trying to catch a glimpse of the picture.

Miki pulled it away. "N-nothing!" She didn't want him seeing it, because in addition to the Jasmine, she'd put him in there, playing with one of the buds.

He smiled. "Really?" Then he pounced on her, rolling around on the leaf until he was lying across her stomach with the picture in hand. Holding it up, he smiled. "Ne, Miki, do you like me?"

Miki froze beneath him, looking up at the cat. His cheeks were just slightly flushed, and he was avoiding her eyes. She gulped. Even if she did like him, she still had some suspicion that he might like one of the other Charas.

She licked her lips. Still, it would seem as though it was now or never. He was still waiting for an answer. So, she did the only thing she could think of in that moment.

She leaned up, and kissed his whiskered cheek.

Yoru's eyes widened, and when she pulled back, knowing she was blushing, he turned to look her in the face. She couldn't quite read what was in his eyes, but when he opened his mouth to speak, a sound stopped them.

There were people coming to the garden.

The other Charas heard it too, because they all merged together and flew to where Amu and Ikuto were doing a nice imitation of a pretzel, all wrapped up in each other.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" they shouted.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled.

Too late. The other Guardians all approached the stairs, eyes wide and grinning, other than Tadase, who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"H-Hinamori-san?!" gasped an infuriated Tadase.

"Woah, Amu-chan! What's this?" whistled a startled Kukai.

"AMU-CHI! Yaya is too young to see this!" exclaimed and exaggerating Yaya.

"Amu-chan….," was the quiet Rima.

"Hmm, I like your choice of clothing, Amu-chan. I take it, however, seeing as he's uncuffed, either you won or he tricked you. Which would that be?" said Nagehiko.

And as Amu and Ikuto prepared to take care of the Guardians, Miki, Ran, Su, Dia, and Yoru prepared to take on their Charas.

"Looks like we've all got our hands full," whispered Miki under her breath.

**End Chapter Seven!**

**vampgirl8: Well, what do you think?**

**Tadase: I'm going to KILL that perverted cat!**

**Amu: That's my line!**

**Ikuto: You know you loved it, Amu..**

**Amu: -blushes- Uh, umm...**

**Tadase: Hinamori-san!**

**vampgirl8: I knew she was in denial.**

**Amu: You perves!**

**vampgirl8: No, it's those people I've got in the closet, who came up with the ideas, that are the real perves here.**

**Amu: You wrote it, though.**

**vampgirl8: Yeah, but only because they suggested it!**

**Ikuto: Hey, what'd I miss in the last few seconds?**

**vampgirl8: Ikuto, where were you?**

**Ikuto: Feeding the people in the closet.**

**vampgirl8: Ah...Oh, and I'd like to answer a question I received. Itadakimasu means 'I'll eat now'. And, I'd like to give a shout out to mit-chan007 who -tears- brought Ikuto over to visit those girls in the close in the end dialogue of one of the chapters of her fanfic 'Promise'. I love you!**

**Ikuto: Yes, now she has someone to take her obssession out on besides me.**

**vampgirl8: Ikuto, come here! We're going to go visit Mit-chan and her friend Ni-chan! **

**Ikuto: NOOOO!!**

**vampgirl8: But before I go, I'd like to say that for the next contest thing, I want you to come up with ideas based on the theme 'Ikuto's little Kitten' for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Amu: Wait, by Kitten do you mean me?**

**vampgirl8: You're so smart Amu-chan!**

**Amu: Oh, jeez.**

**vampgirl8: Let's go see mit-chan and Ni-chan!**

**Ikuto: Help!!**

**vampgirl8: Thanks for reading! Review!**


	8. Iku chan

**vampgirl8: Hi, guys! It's been so long, I'm sorry!**

**Ikuto: She was procrastinating.**

**vampgirl8: I was not! I was doing some...umm...Shugo Chara...inner pervertedness...soul searching. Yeah, that's it!**

**Ikuto: Right...so, is this chapter any good?**

**vampgirl8: I think it is, and props go out to Mit-chan007 and Fynney and the Jets for giving me the idea! And Fynney, I'm sorry the dialogues are so long, and I promise to try and make them shorter, but the ones in this chapter may be a bit long because I am excited! And thank you to sounchy, for your long comment and wonderful support! -tears- I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Ikuto: -backs away- She's got that creepy gleam in her eye again. That can only mean one thing...**

**vampgirl8: You all get to go to the closet!**

**Ikuto: I knew it.**

**Fynney and the Jets/sounchy: What?! I don't want to go to the closet!**

**vampgirl8: Too bad! -shoves all but mit-chan into closet-**

**mit-chan: What about me?**

**vampgirl8: I was hoping you could stay with me here and invite Ni-chan over, so we can gang up on Ikuto.**

**mit-chan: Yay!**

**Ikuto: Crap.**

**Ni-chan: -pops from nowhere- Yay! I brought Momiji with me!**

**vampgirl8: More fun!**

**Momiji/Ikuto: I think we should run now.**

**vampgirl8/mit-chan/Ni-chan: Let's get them!**

**Momiji/Ikuto: RUN! -darts away-**

**vampgirl8/mit-chan/Ni-chan: Wait for us! -chases after them-**

**Miki: Here we go again. Once again, sorry if you find the dialogue to be too long, but this chapter, she was excited while writing it. Too excited. **

**Yoru: Hee, yep.**

**Miki: So, vampgirl8 does not own Shugo Chara in any way, please read and review!**

Chapter 8:Iku-chan

Ikuto gave an exasperated sigh as he walked down pathway to the fountain in the park's center, recalling yesterday's events after they'd been so conveniently 'caught' by the other Guardians.

Oh, Amu had been mortified. Every inch of creamy skin visible on her had been as pink as the uniform she'd been wearing…God, the uniform.

He purred low in his throat at the thought of it. She'd looked positively delectable in that outfit. Good enough to eat. She'd almost had him there, in all honesty. Until that brilliant plan with Yoru came to mind, that is.

Ikuto rubbed his chin in thought as the entire thing came to mind. She'd been clever, quite clever indeed. The handcuffs had been a wonderful idea.

His perverted tendencies must be rubbing off on her.

Ikuto smirked to himself. Perverted indeed. The chocolate and whipped cream tasted amazing with her natural flavor of sweet strawberries and milk had added to the sensations she'd produced in him.

He'd barely been able to contain himself. He knew that there were boundaries he wouldn't cross with her just yet-even if they were thin and only just before the grey area that was clothing removal-but that little outfit had nearly been his undoing. A bit longer, and he would have gone WAY further than the lines permitted.

The thing was, though, part of him didn't care. It wished the Guardians hadn't come along…

The Guardians.

His mind turned back to the little party-poopers. The Kiddy King had been furious with him. The look on his face had been priceless, though. So red and angry…Ikuto chuckled to himself. The baby looking one-Yaya?-had been squealing in delight at Amu about how 'cute' her little uniform was.

If Ikuto could describe it in one word, it most definitely wouldn't be 'cute'.

Then the other one, the sports fanatic, had been whistling with a grin on his face, blatantly checking Amu out. Ikuto growled, that little bastard-he had the oddest feeling that his name was Kukai-had better not try anything with his Amu. The Queen's Chair, who's name he actually remembered for certain was Rima, had merely stood off to the side, a small grin on her aristocratic features.

The purple haired Nagehiko, on the other hand, was a completely different story. From what Ikuto'd gleaned of his original comment, he'd known Ikuto and Amu would be in the Royal Gardens at the time. So why had he shown up at that time, when things would just be getting interesting?

Because he'd wanted to embarrass them, that's why. Ikuto'd seen the hidden sparkle in his eyes and smile, and while he was Amu's best friend, he had a mischievous streak to him.

Ikuto could ignore that fact for the moment. He had to admit, the kid was good. Bringing them all around when they'd be least expecting it, just getting into the heat of things, was a good plan. He'd probably had a hidden motive to it as well that would benefit Amu in some way, such as making it public to Kiddy King and the others that Amu was his girl. He was her friend, after all.

He owed the guy for that small help, and for stopping him from crossing those aforementioned 'boundaries'. Even if a part of him was reluctant to admit it.

Ikuto reached the fountain, and sat on the rim of the cool white stone marble. The park wasn't very crowded at the moment, and he was grateful for that. When it was full it gave the impression of being claustrophobic, even if you were outdoors.

As Ikuto scanned the area for the flash of pink hair that signaled his Kitten's arrival, he couldn't help but wonder what she had in store for him. It was Thursday, and she had three days left if you didn't count today before time ran out. Not to mention that she'd invited him here today, not the other way around, so she must be planning something.

"Ikuto!"

The shout came from his left, and he swiveled his head in that direction. Amu was approaching him in what appeared to be black jeans and a black tank top with a red sweater that hung off her shoulders, revealing the tank's straps. She had her usual X clips in her hair, her nails painted in red and black stripes. She wore checkered converses on her feet, a red bangle on her right arm. She wore no makeup, nor was she doing anything in particular to catch his attention, like she'd been with the uniform.

Ikuto's mind came dangerously close to easing, maybe she didn't have anything planned after all?

That quickly remedied itself, however, when he caught the quick glint in her golden orbs as she glanced at Yoru, where he was conversing with Miki while her other Charas looked on. Oh yes, she was planning _something._ He may not know what, but it was there all the same.

"Let's go, Ikuto-kun," she smiled, taking his hand in her much smaller one and commencing to drag him from his spot.

He let her lead him through the streets, joining in with small talk for the trip, all the while watching the areas around him for anything that might have to do with the little 'plan' she may have.

Needless to say, he was vaguely surprised when she stopped in front of a pet store. What would she be wanting here?

"I've been wanting a kitten for a while now, and my parents finally said it was alright. I want you to help me pick one out, please?" She stared up at him with those golden eyes, and he was powerless to refuse. So he nodded, a careful smirk in place. It was enough to show his consent, but still show he was watching her for any suspicious movements.

She gave a small laugh, reminding him of bells and wind chimes, before opening the door that made a tinkling sound upon their entrance. There was someone manning the counter, and a overly helpful attendant wandering the isles.

The attendant ogled Ikuto for a second-a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Amu, who glared at her, which didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto, who grinned-before coming over and asking them, mainly Ikuto, if they were in need of assistance. He spotted the double meaning in her words as Amu did, and her previous glare intensified.

"No," she snapped, "we're fine."

The woman frowned, before giving a murmured apology and wandering off, looking all the world like a cat that didn't get the cream.

Speaking of cats…

Ikuto's gaze drifted back to his pink haired Kitten, who had dragged him over to the caged nekos. If there was one thing he could say about her, she certainly was possessive, wasn't she? A leer possessed his features as he watched her coo over one of the furry creatures. He could certainly grow to enjoy this little aspect of her quite thoroughly.

"I want this one!" Amu finally decided, pointing to the kitten lucky enough to attract her attention. It had dark blue fur, and dark, almost black eyes. It sat straight, leisurely licking itself and giving them a piteous gaze that could attract any animal lover in a five mile radius.

The attendant came back then, and pulled the kitten from it's cage and handing it to Amu. She scurried away quickly after that, obviously afraid Amu might snap at her again if she stayed too long.

Amu cuddled close with the kitten, and it purred in delight, rubbing it's face against her neck and licking her jaw. She giggled, stroking along it's back and tail. Amu made her way to the isle with cat food and such, obviously intending to get supplies for the small feline. Ikuto followed, of course.

He watched as she chose a black collar, a small bell hanging from the material, and a leash to match. She also picked out an assortment of food, toys, a litter box, and some treats. She was most definitely going to spoil the thing.

They commenced to approaching the pay counter, where they were informed the cat was in fact male, and Ikuto was laden down with bags containing her purchases.

The two left the store, with his Kitten in high spirits and smiling fondly at the furry ball curled against her chest.

"I'm going to name him Iku-chan," she suddenly said, about halfway from her home.

Ikuto paused on the sidewalk to look at the girl. "What?"

She grinned up at him. "I'm going to name him Iku-chan," she repeated.

He raised one eyebrow as they continued walking. "Why?"

Her spotted her rolling eyes from his peripheral vision. "Because he reminds me of you, obviously."

He chuckled low in his chest. "How exactly?"

"Well…" she put the cat on her shoulder so she could tick reasons off on her fingers. "He has the same color fur as you, his eyes are the same color, he purrs when he's happy, he's warm, he's cute, and he enjoys licking and cuddling with me."

Ikuto widened his eyes slightly as he turned his face her direction. "That's quite a list."

She gave him a slightly crooked smile. "Yes, well, he's quite the kitten. Aren't you, Iku-chan?" she asked the cat, picking him up to hold in front of her face.

The cat leaned forward and licked the tip of her nose, a loud purr emanating from it's small body.

Amu giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

They stopped when they reached Amu's house. Her parents weren't home, and Ikuto's suspicions rose once more.

That is, until Amu pushed him out the front door after he'd set the bags down at the foot of the stairs.

"What, you're not going to invite me in?" He leered at her.

Amu gave him an impressive smirk. "Not today."

Then, she leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips, oddly sweet in it's innocence, before entering the house and closing the door.

Ikuto frowned, his brow furrowing. Maybe she really had just wanted to get a kitten, after all. Perhaps she hadn't been planning anything.

Shrugging, Ikuto walked down the street, heading back to his apartment. He'd find out sooner or later.

Two days later on Saturday, Ikuto was a walking jumble of frustration and nerves.

Amu hadn't even once remotely tried anything like she had Wednesday with the café uniform. He found himself waiting, just waiting, for her to make her next move.

She never did.

And to make it worse, that damn kitten, _Iku-chan,_ wasn't helping at all. The thing was everywhere. After school it would be in the Royal Gardens, waiting for Amu. When he went to her balcony at night, the fur ball followed her out. He hadn't gotten anything more than those chaste kisses since the arrival of the creature, because it was always snuggling up to Amu or interrupted them during the kisses by crying out loudly. Then Amu'd pick it up and cuddle it.

Ikuto swore that every time she had her back turned to him, the flea bag would smirk at him over her shoulder.

It was hard to believe, but Ikuto, _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was jealous.

Of a kitten, no less.

As of right now he and the Guardians sat at the table in the Royal Gardens, the meeting they'd been called to attend ending any moment. And that damn cat was still sitting on Amu's lap, positively soaking up the attention she was giving it as she stroked it's ears. As she nodded at the rest of the group, who were making some decision or another, and looked the other way, the cat turned to Ikuto and smirked at him.

Oh, that was it. That _Iku-chan_ had just crossed one of his lines. One that had a big ole' sign stating in bold print, '**Don't piss off Ikuto if you want to live**'.

That cat was going down. If Amu could be possessive, just wait until she saw him in action.

He waited until the other Guardians had started leaving, the meeting adjourned, to make his move. He lagged behind with Amu, who was packing up her things in a bag and glowing with affection for the kitten in her lap. Without sparing a glance at the Kiddy King, who had left in a huff every day since the little café uniform incident, Ikuto nonchalantly knocked her bat over on 'accident'.

"Sorry, Amu-chan," he whispered huskily in her ear, before he bent over her lap to reach the things on the floor by her. He pressed gently against the kitten, a sort of warning, he supposed, careful not to do it any harm, before pulling himself back into his seat and setting the items on the table.

The cat glared at him.

"I-i-it's okay, Ikuto-kun," she stuttered cutely, her cheeks already taking on a flaming red. She turned to Nagehiko and Yaya, who were still there and about to leave. "You guys go ahead, I'll pick my things up and call you later."

They nodded, and quickly left, but Ikuto noticed Nagehiko glance back, a mischievous glint in his eyes once more. He'd caught on to Ikuto's little act, obviously. There were times when he believed the boy to be a little too perceptive.

Amu picked up that damn cat from her lap and set it on the ground, then left her seat to get more of the things there.

Ikuto helped her, and once she got all the things in her bag she made to grab the cat again so she could leave with Ikuto, but he had other ideas.

He pulled her back into his chest, slipping the strap of her bag from her shoulder to fall to the ground.

"I-Ikuto-kun," she started, "w-what are you doing?"

He loved it when she stuttered. It was just too adorable. Spinning her around to face him, he grabbed the backs of her legs, lifting her to set her carefully down on the table. Stepping between her legs, he placed his hands palms down on either side of her body, leaning in so their faces were inches apart.

"This is what I'm doing, Amu-chan," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the hollow at the base of her throat. Her breathing hitched at his touch, and he smiled against her skin.

"W-w-what is this?"

He licked her skin, feeling her shiver against him, as her hands clutched at his shoulders frantically.

"Why, Amu, this is seduction, obviously."

She gulped audibly, and Ikuto moved his assault to a side on her throat further to the right. He nibbled and suckled her pale skin, which tasted oddly sweet, just like her kisses, creamy milk and strawberries.

He pulled back with a satisfied smirk to see a small red mark that would easily bruise overnight now marking her neck. He then caressed the top of her ear with his lips.

"I want to ask you a question now Amu," he breathed.

Amu was apparently unable to speak at the moment, partially do to the fact that she was hyperventilating, and so decided to nod instead.

Currently Ikuto's mind decided to leave him, knocking him out of his senses and leaving him unable to filter out exactly what it was he was saying, and forget momentarily that he'd made that deal with her. "Why are you replacing me with a kitten?"

He moved to press feather light kisses to her jaw line as she managed to gasp out, "I wasn't!"

He chuckled as he paused, his lips a hair's breadth from hers. "But you were, Amu. And I can't help but wondering exactly why it is you'd want to do that." He placed a soft kiss to her lips, watching as her eyes drooped half-closed. "After all, it's me who has feelings for you. I love-"

It was the way her eyes opened suddenly with the glint from before that brought him back to his senses mid-sentence. Suddenly it all clicked into place. The way she'd gotten the kitten and named it after him; how she brought it with her everywhere she went; the way she showered it with affection; why he'd only been getting chaste kisses lately; how she'd been shamelessly possessive of him at the store; why she'd been paying more attention to that damn cat than him.

The entire thing had been a carefully laid out plan by her, and she'd counted on this very reaction from him. She'd wanted him jealous, hoping it would blind him enough that he'd forget all about their deal.

Oh, she was good. She was very, very good.

And the worst part was, it had _worked._ He had been blinded, and if she hadn't had that sudden reaction with her eyes, she would have won just now.

But that tiny slip up had made him aware of everything, and now he was going to work it to his advantage.

In the nanosecond it had taken him to process all this, he continued as though he was still under her little spell.

"I love," he repeated, lightly pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Yes?" Amu breathed, her hands clutching his tightly, having at some point moved them from their position on his shoulders.

"Yoru."

Amu had enough time to utter a startled gasp at the familiarity of the situation before Ikuto's lips crashed into hers. There was no hesitation from him as his tongue swept out to push her lips apart and his way in. He prodded her tongue with his, egging her on to join in. With a resigned moan, she did so.

Her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, and she checked every corner of it, filling him with her delicious flavor. He felt the purr start up early in her chest, reverberating through her body and triggering his. Her arms moved to wrap themselves around his neck, bringing her closer.

As the war continued between their mouths, his hands moved to stroke up her sides, then wrapping around her to stroke down her back. To his delight, this brought out a moan from her, and she shivered.

He placed his right hand on her stomach, slipping it beneath her shirt to feel her smooth, creamy skin. He felt the muscles contract under his touch. She began to suck at his tongue frantically, and, he believed it was an unconscious act on her part, she hitched one of her legs around his hip. Ikuto felt the purr from him escalate to a new level.

Her fingers threaded in his hair, and she tugged at it. He complied to her silent request, pulling away from the kiss so she could nip at his ear.

"How did you know?" she asked, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. He shivered, and felt her smile.

"You gave yourself away, Amu," he whispered bringing his hands from their current positions to run them down her legs, making her breathing hitch once more.

She pulled back to look in his eyes, golden butterscotch into black night. "I will win this challenge."

Ikuto smirked at her. "You'll try."

She smiled. "You'll see. I will."

He kept his smirk in place, but inside he was doing anything but. Because with that last remark, that same wicked glint had entered her eyes, and Ikuto began to doubt his chances for the first time. She had one day. Yet that might have been eternity, because if she followed that glint once again, she might actually be able to do it. After all, she'd almost had him today. And she hadn't even been desperate at the time, now that her time was running short, she would be getting more desperate and tactful in her attempts.

She might just be able to win this after all.

Their lips collided once again, and as the war started up with a new fervor, Ikuto slid his hands up her thighs, over her hips, across her stomach, and started moving further north…

"Meow!"

Damn, he'd forgotten about that cat.

Ikuto pulled back with a yelp when the damn fur ball jumped on top of his head, it's claws partially out and poking his scalp, like the thing was giving him a warning.

Amu removed her leg from his hip, much to his disappointment, and hopped off the table to stand at his side.

"Iku-chan!" she reprimanded, pulling the cat off Ikuto's head and shaking a finger at it. "Don't do that! Bad kitty!"

The cat mewled pathetically, giving her a watery-eyed look that was similar to the famous 'wounded puppy dog' look.

To Ikuto's chagrin, Amu melted under the look, and pulled the bundle of purring fur to her chest, stroking it affectionately. "Oh, I can't stay angry with you!" She glanced up at Ikuto, a small smile gracing her lips. "Sorry about that Ikuto-kun," she whispered.

A lascivious grin took over his expression. "Don't worry, _Amu-chan,_" the way he said her name made her blush, "I assure you that I already received more than enough of your," he ran a finger across his lips, "affections." He then leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "For now."

When she pulled back she was red as a strawberry, which made his grin wider. She quickly scooped up her bag and turned away with a muttered, "See you later!" before bolting down the stairs.

As he watched, the cat looked over Amu's shoulder at him, sending him what he swore was a squinty eyed glare before rubbing it's face in the side of her neck.

Ikuto grimaced. He and that cat had much more in common than he'd like to admit.

As Ikuto started down the stairs himself, he licked his lips. They still tasted of strawberries and cream.

And it was at that moment that Ikuto realized how often he'd used that word as a comparison for Amu.

She was going to give him a strawberry fetish.

* * *

Yoru watched as Ikuto sat Amu on the table, an amused smile playing with his whiskered face. He'd known what Amu was up to the entire time, Miki had told him after swearing him to secrecy. Iku-chan, or 'that damn cat', as Ikuto called it when Amu wasn't around, really was a pet that Amu had been wanting to get for a while, she'd just figured out a way to use it to her advantage.

Yoru thought it was very clever of her.

He looked at the cat, who was sitting on the ground, it's kitten eyes glaring daggers at Ikuto. He watched as it drudged off to one of the poles that held up the tent-like roof over the table on the dais, a unique intelligence in it's dark eyes.

"It's a smart cat, isn't it?"

Yoru jumped, startled, at the voice that sounded behind him. He spun around to find his Miki behind him, her drawing pad out and pencil moving carefully across the page. She glanced up at him with an amused look.

"Ne, it is," he replied, floating over to see what she was drawing. It was the scene they were looking on, Amu on the table and Ikuto caging her in with his arms as they kissed. It was good.

He watched her draw for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts. Ever since she'd kissed his cheek, she'd been oddly reserved, keeping her eyes down and blushing furiously. He'd tried to get her to talk about it, to see if it meant what he thought it meant, but she'd studiously avoided the topic.

He believed she was just embarrassed.

But he was getting tired of waiting for her to decide when she was ready to talk about it, and of her avoiding it all like the plague. So in that moment, Yoru decided to do something.

"Nya, Miki?" he asked, sending her a glance.

"Yeah, Yoru?" She looked up from her drawing at him, quickly looking back down as the blush formed once again.

Suddenly, he smirked at her, a side of him that he hadn't known existed emerging to play. He leaned in so they were centimeters away from each other, whispering, "Miki, do you like me?"

Miki looked up, and upon seeing his expression, promptly widened her eyes. She visibly gulped, as she opened her mouth, stuttering, "I-I, uh, u-umm…"

One of Yoru's arms snaked around her shoulder, while the other paw moved to trace her drawing on the paper.

Ikuto must have been rubbing off on him.

"Hee, I know how I feel about you," he said, whispering quietly close to her ear.

Her face was totally and completely red, and she started to shift nervously. Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. "H-how would that be?"

Yoru spun her around to face him, the smirk growing more pronounced. "I love you."

Then, Yoru leaned in, and kissed his Miki for the first time, hidden amongst the potted plants of the Royal Garden, not caring if the other Charas saw.

When they pulled apart, Miki was wide eyed, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Yoru…" she whispered, "I love you, too."

They moved in to kiss once more, but a sudden yelp from Ikuto had them pulling apart to see what was going on.

"Iku-chan?" Miki questioned disbelievingly, looking at the kitten resting on Ikuto's head with it's claws slightly prodding the skin.

As Amu and Ikuto took care of their kitten problem, all of the Charas moved to watch the entertainment. When Amu walked off with the kitten glaring back over her shoulder, Miki, Ran, Suu, and Dia followed after, and Yoru couldn't help being mad at that damn cat for stopping him from kissing Miki again.

And it was at that moment that Yoru, too, realized something.

Ikuto was definitely rubbing off on him, in more way than one. But when he saw Miki look back at him one last time while she was being questioned by the other three Charas-about their little kiss, no doubt, which he suspected they had in fact seen-he couldn't help thinking that might not be so bad.

In fact, it might just be a very, very, good thing.

**End Chapter Eight!**

**vampgirl8: So, mit-chan, Ni-chan, what did you think?**

**mit-chan: I'm so jealous of Amu!**

**vampgirl8: We all are. What about you, Ni-chan? -looks around- Ni-chan? Where'd she go?**

**mit-chan: Oh, she's in the closet with Ikuto and Momiji entertaining all those obssessed fangirls you've got in there.**

**vampgirl8: Oh. -glances at each other- You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**mit-chan: Let's go! -rushes into the closet- Ikuto! Momiji!**

**vampgirl8: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and for the next chapter, I'm going to take some advice and say that for the little contest thing, I want you to send in suggestions for what should happen now with Yoru and Miki, and your prompt for Amu's plan is basically I want your wildest fantasies! Everything you've ever wanted to do to Ikuto, all your secretive desires about him, send them in! **

**Miki: That sounds kind of kinky.**

**vampgirl8: It isn't...well it might be...it just depends on what they send in!**

**Miki: Whatever you say.**

**vampgirl8: Shouldn't you be off kissing Yoru somewhere? After all, you did have that little kiss in this chapter...**

**Miki: -blushes- Uh, umm...**

**vampgirl8: Ha! I got you! Now then... -turns to closet- Hey you guys! Save some of that smexy anime dude hotness for me! -runs inside and shuts door behind her- IKUTO! MOMIJI!**

**Miki: Umm...yeah... -mutters- please read and review...thanks for reading, by the way...**

**From inside the closet: IKUTO!! MOMIJI!!**

**They say that day that the wild fangirl screams and Ikuto and Momiji's shreiks of terror at such blatant fangirlism that emanated from that closet could be heard all across the fandom universe. And all the girls in that closet were dubbed the luckiest things in fandom universe, but to this day neither Ikuto nor Momiji dares to speak of what exactly occurred in that closet, vampgirl8's Closet of Doom...**


	9. A Matter of Minutes

**vampgirl8: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long with this chapter, but I was in a bit of a creative slump. But now I'm back on track baby! And to prove it, I'm also releasing a one-shot for Shugo Chara along with this! Yes!**

**Ikuto: Wow, so even perverts like you lose your inspiration sometimes?**

**vampgirl8: Ikuto, don't make me use the tazer gun on you.**

**Ikuto: -backs away slowly-**

**vampgirl8: That's what I thought. Now then, I didn't really use any of the suggestions from reviews(sorry, they were all either M rated or I couldn't think up a good way to do it), this is based on a personal fantasy of mine...**

**Ikuto: Soo...this chapter is one of your fantasies...?**

**vampgirl8: That's right. **

**Ikuto: Head for the hills! -runs-**

**vamgpirl8: WHAT! My ideas aren't that bad! My fantasies CAN be T rated if I want them to be!**

**Amu: No one believes you on that. **

**vampgirl8:...Okay, so the fantasy this is based on IS a bit M rated and was just toned down for the story...that doesn't make any difference!**

**Amu: Whatever you have to tell yourself.**

**vampgirl8: -pouts- Suu! Say the thing for me to cheer me up!**

**Suu: Okay, desu! vampgirl8 does not own Shugo Chara! Please review, desu!**

**vampgirl: PS-thanks to Fynney for giving me my one hundredth review! I honestly didn't expect to get that many ever! I'm so happy! Dedicated to SUNCAT for her support!**

Chapter 9: A Matter of Minutes

Amu licked her lips, letting her breath out in a soft sigh. How was she going to get Ikuto to say it? He was too smart for his own good!

She groaned and rolled over on the bed, banging her head repeatedly against the pillow. What was there left for her to try? She'd done jealousy, done seduction! What was left? Nothing she could think of. She'd been trying so hard…

Her eyes grew wide as epiphany struck the pink-haired girl. She'd been trying so hard. Maybe that was it! Maybe she was trying_ too_ hard! Quickly, a plan formulated in the girl's mind.

Oh. This would be good.

* * *

Amu quickly rushed around the house, tidying up things in need of the treatment. She'd already set her plan into action, having called Ikuto and invited him over to have dinner and watch a movie with her. He'd gladly accepted.

Taking a calming breath, Amu glanced at the clock. Her parents were gone, and wouldn't be back for a week. Ami had some competition thing she wanted to go to. It was times like these that Amu was thankful she had Ami for a sister.

Rushing into the kitchen, she took the lasagna from the oven and set it on top of the stove. Quickly cutting it into squares, she then put the meaty, saucy, cheesy, noodly substance on a serving platter in the center of the dinner table. Dishes of mashed potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls soon found themselves placed on the wooden surface as well. She set places at either end for them both, glasses of sparkling cider bubbling enthusiastically.

Amu put her hands on her hips to survey her handiwork. It looked pretty good. The food smelled delicious, anyway.

Amu took a quick glance in the mirror hanging over the sink to check her appearance. She wasn't wearing anything dressy, just tight black jeans slung low on her hips, and a dark pink tank top with a single one inch strap over her left shoulder over a long-sleeved black mesh shirt. Her hair had it's usual X clips, and she didn't really wear any make-up other than a bit of eyeliner. Still, she thought she looked presentable.

Scratch that. She thought she looked _good._

The doorbell rang and Amu hurriedly made her way towards it after checking the time. Seven on the dot-at least he was punctual.

Amu opened the door and there was Ikuto in all his sexy cat-hood glory, trademark smirk already on his handsome face. He wore a long sleeved black button up shirt and black jeans. He looked amazing-greek gods would look away in shame.

"Amu," he purred in that way of his that made her knees shake and her heart melt.

It really was too bad she had to trick such a gorgeous creature.

Amu smiled and moved aside for him to come in. "Hi, Ikuto."

She closed the door and he leaned down to gently kiss her, but she pulled away before he could turn it into one of their full-fledged sessions. She grinned at the pout on his face, but was determined to get to the kitchen for dinner.

They seated themselves at the table and scooped out their portions before digging in. Ikuto went a bit wide eyed as he took the first bite. "Delicious."

Amu blushed ever-so-slightly. "Thanks. It's my specialty."

He looked at her for a few seconds then abruptly stood, grabbing his plate and glass. He started walking around the table, and she watched him warily. With Ikuto, you just didn't know. He could be coming over here to smear food on her face then lick it off. She blushed.

Actually, that might not be so bad.

Her worries were in vain, however, as he merely took the seat next to her. "You were too far away," he offered as explanation. The following grin alerted her that his motives weren't nearly as innocent as he made them appear, as she soon learned when less than two minutes later she felt an intruding hand resting on her thigh.

She jumped in her seat at the sudden touch, blush flaming across her cheeks she swore miners could use them as lamps in caves. She glanced over at him, but he appeared not to be paying attention, just continuing to eat that blasted lasagna.

Which was quite interesting to tell the truth. Amu found herself transfixed with the way he ate. Pale musician's fingers deftly cutting a chunk of the warm food, slowly lifting it to pass between soft pale pink lips, drawing the fork out just as slowly to set it down and chew with a few moves of well-chiseled jaw. Then he lifts his glass and sips some of the cider, setting it down before letting his pale sexy tongue come out to lick the few remaining drops from his lips.

Amu couldn't help but wonder if he knew he was doing it.

That was followed up with the idea of whether or not it was even possible to unconsciously seduce someone just by eating.

Another glance at Ikuto proved that yes, yes it was possible.

The hand on her thigh decided to remind her of it's presence, as it gave a firm but gentle squeeze then continued to draw swirling designs through the material. Amu shivered and looked back at Ikuto to see him smiling into his food, and knew he'd caught her staring. She looked down and tried to get back to her meal, but that damn hand was _relentless._ It kept drawing those swirls on her thigh, then it would swoop up her leg-dangerously close to areas currently unexplored-then it would go back to drawing designs.

Amu bit her lip to keep the noise she knew she was going to make from protruding her throat. Just as she reached the point of insanity where she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, the hand retreated with a startled yelp from the perverted neko.

He pulled back his hand to show three long scratches that wouldn't bleed, but definitely hurt like hell, and shifted in his seat to glare under the table.

Amu looked underneath as well to see Iku-chan, looking up at them innocently. Amu melted under the cute angel's watery eyes, and cooed at him to sit with her, patting her lap. Iku-chan gladly accepted, climbing up to curl on her and purring. She smiled fondly down at the kitten and stroked his fur idly for a moment before going back to eating.

She missed the cocky grin the kitten flashed Ikuto, and his responding glare.

The rest of the meal passed without incident under Iku-chan's careful supervision. Of course, Amu wasn't aware that this consisted of the adorable kitten patting-more likely _clawing_-Ikuto's hand anytime it came remotely near any area on Amu's person.

Amu placed the dishes in the sink before taking out two prepared ice cream sundaes of vanilla ice cream, slightly warm fudge, and cherries on top. She handed one to Ikuto and they grabbed spoons for themselves, taking small bites as she led them to the living room. Ikuto seated himself on the couch as she made her way to the DVD player and television, looking through the stacks of movies for something to watch. Amu picked one of her favorites-AVP, Aliens vs Predator.

She put it in and sat next to him before turning off the light and starting the movie.

"Hmm."

The curious noise from her boyfriend made Amu look up at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "I just never saw you as the kind of person to watch these movies."

She smiled warmly up at him. "I love 'em." She then let herself be pulled into the crook of Ikuto's arm and lightly ate at her cold sundae.

Ikuto kissed the top of her head gently. "Me, too."

Those soft words made her chest swell for a second, but they both quickly settled in to watch the movie, a comfortable silence settling as the it played.

The Charas were seated on the other cushion beside them, and from the corner of her eye Amu saw Miki holding onto Yoru during the suspenseful moments. She smiled softly and mentally congratulated the blue haired chibi for her fortune. On the back of the couch Iku-chan could be seen curled up, watching as the kitten allowed Ikuto this small pleasure of holding Amu, but keeping check that he did _nothing_ else.

After that movie was over, they watched another one at Amu's insistence. This time it was a chick-flick, much to Ikuto's chagrin. Amu found this amusing, but ignored his grumbling. When it came to her favorite scene, she suddenly found Ikuto had moved his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered along with the leading male.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," he purred. Amu shivered as his lips brushed skin, a wonderful tingling warmth shooting up her spine.

Ikuto, of course, must have taken this as a good sign, since he was now running his lips softly across her ear, her jaw, her neck, and all she could do was sit there and close her eyes, tilting her head a bit to give him better access. Ikuto obliged easily, tongue ghosting out to run over her sensitive flesh.

She all but forgot about the movie.

Ikuto ever so slowly was making his way to her lips, and Amu had turned her body to the side so she faced him and could meet him half way. But just before they could, a small furry form lodged itself between them just as their lips were about to meet, replacing the other's lips with blue fur.

They sat back to look at the kitten, which was giving Amu a look of 'I want love too!'. Sighing softly, she picked up the ball of blue fluff and cuddled it affectionately.

"You just want some love too, don't you Iku-chan?" she asked the kitty, who responded with a warm lick of rasping tongue on her cheek before nuzzling into her neck. She made the appropriate 'awww' sound as she stroked it's back. Ikuto watched with narrowed eyes.

"Amu," he spoke up, "where's your bathroom?"

She furrowed her brows. "Upstairs, first on the left."

He nodded and stood, but then unexpectedly grabbed the kitten from her to hold it to his chest, muffling the poor neko's cries of outrage. "I'll take Iku-chan with me, I'm sure we could really…_bond_ if we tried." He smiled down at the blue ball he was currently smothering. "Right, _Iku-chan?_"

The kitten merely continued with it's struggle, but Ikuto apparently took it as confirmation because he strolled off up the stairs.

Amu stared after them, shaking her head slowly. She'd never understand her little nekos. Her cat boys were one of a kind, that was for sure.

Reclining back on the couch, Amu glanced at the time. According to it, it was now eleven fifty. So she technically had ten minutes left.

She smirked to herself. Oh, how the mighty will have fallen in those ten minutes.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw what she had up her sleeve.

It took three minutes for Ikuto to come back down, and after turning on the lights and glancing at the turned off television Amu had shut down moments before with the movie over he sat down next to her.

"Where's Iku-chan?" she questioned him, head cocked to the side.

Ikuto shrugged. "He fell asleep up there, so I decided it was best to leave him be."

"Hmm." Am narrowed her eyes, not able to hold back her suspicious tone.

Ikuto leered at her when he saw, then dove right in with no precautions.

His lips crashed into hers, and she fell back into the couch cushions with a surprised yelp-forcing the Charas to evacuate or be crushed. Ikuto hovered over her, all his weight held up by the elbows he had rested on either side of her petite form, but he was still close enough that she was sure it would be impossible to find the smallest bit of space between them.

"Ikuto…" she breathed, locking eyes with him. Then neither needed to speak, because both could see the emotions running through the other. Amu knew he saw her love, her affection, and now her desire. Just as she could see his desire and affection as well, but his love outshone them. Even if he hadn't said it yet, it was there for all who bothered to look to see.

Then he swooped down again, pressing his lips gently to hers. This kiss was different from the others. It wasn't nearly as urgent as the others had been, as demanding on them that they meld together as swiftly as possible to make up for years of absence.

But it was still just as needy. That was apparent in the way they moved together, anticipating the other's actions. How she already had her lips parted and ready when his slipped out to join in, and how both tangled their hands in the other's hair to softly stroke the soft locks of blue and pink. The way the lingering flavor of long-forgotten ice cream made heightened the experience and mixed with natural flavors forever memorized by each.

Yes, this kiss was needy. Not in the desperate, uncomfortable sense of the word, but in the loving, caring way both needed this contact, needed the other's warmth before they could ever become truly at peace. And finally, it was how this time around the kiss was slow and sweet, giving them the chance to really absorb in the other's presence.

Amu's legs tangled with his as she suddenly had the most unnatural urge to cry, which she quickly repressed. Her tongue glided over his, a sensual mix of touch and taste. Her nails raked gently over his scalp through his silky blue hair, and she sighed softly against his lips before breathing in his scent, adding that sense to the fray. Then it started all over again, a cycle she never wanted to be broken.

But of course it did, and when both pulled away, panting, his sweet breath mingling in her nostrils, she met his eyes and she felt herself melt at the look of such adoration, such _love._

"I love you, Ikuto," she whispered, and a small tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I really do."

Ikuto looked down at her, expression softer than she'd ever seen it before. "I love you, Amu."

Eyes widening, Amu leaned up and brushed his lips with hers again, eyes fluttering closed. Then, as both realized what he'd just spoken, they froze and pulled apart wide-eyed, snapping their heads to look at the clock.

Twelve oh two.

Ikuto smirked. "I win, then. I held out long enough."

Amu let him have his moment, but then none too gently shoved him up and over so their heads were resting on the opposite side of the couch, with Amu on top. "Actually Ikuto-kun, I believe I've won."

Ikuto furrowed his brows in confusion, then it morphed into something both cautious and curious. "What do you mean?"

She grinned deviously. "That clock is five minutes fast."

His eyes widened in realization as she watched. "Then that means…"

She nodded at his unfinished question. That's right. That meant it hadn't been twelve oh two when he confessed.

It had been eleven fifty seven. Three minutes too soon for him to win.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath, but Amu still heard it.

"Yep, damn." She chuckled. "You know what this means, right? I win. So I can make you do anything I want."

Ikuto groaned. "Just tell me what it is so I can get it over with."

Amu's answering smile was malicious. "Nope, I won't tell you just yet. You'll have to wait for that."

He gave her a squinty eyed glare. "Do you get some sadistic pleasure from this?"

"Maybe," she teased, something she'd never be able to do normally, but seeing as how she was still in a state of victory induced euphoria, she was taking a leap. She pecked his lips swiftly and rolled off him to stand by the couch with her hands on her hips. "Now, it's getting late and the next week may be a holiday, but I'd still like to wake up in the morning hours tomorrow."

"Alright then," he said, following her to the front door where his shoes were put on and he started to shut it behind him; but just before it was fully closed, he finished his earlier sentence, "Amu-_koi._"

She blushed. Damn him, he knew just how to push her buttons…in all the right ways.

Looking around, she noticed her Charas weren't around-probably upstairs in their eggs already, and Yoru had left with Ikuto. Yawning, Amu decided that sleep really was a good idea and went upstairs to her room to do just that. The sight she met, however, instantly banished those thoughts from her mind.

On her bed was Iku-chan, his back and front legs tied together and a small gag of wrapped in cloth catnip stuffed in his mouth. Amu rushed over and untied the little kitten, taking the gag as it mewled pathetically, rubbing up to Amu for comfort. As she held the 'poor baby' to her bosom, she didn't see the glint in it's eyes that all but promised revenge on Ikuto for this, because she was too busy screaming.

"IKUTO!" Amu could swear that somewhere in the night, Ikuto was chuckling.

* * *

Miki curled up to Yoru on the couch cushions as a predator was stabbed from behind by an alien, squeezing her eyes shut. Yoru rubbed her back in an affectionate manner, whispering to her when it was okay to look.

She was glad when the movie finally ended, and the other went in. Now she was able to lean on him more comfortably, and in doing so a cute blush crossed her cheeks. Yoru's arm snaked around her shoulders, and Miki saw Ran take notice of this. She made kissy face at her and Miki scowled back. Ran snickered and looked away.

By the time the movie was over, Amu and Ikuto had started being lovey dovey. The Charas watched in amusement as Iku-chan interrupted yet again, finding it to be highly funny.

Ikuto took the kitten upstairs with him and when he came back, he and Amu started kissing and such. Squealing frantically, the Charas rushed to get out of the way when the two toppled towards them. Miki flew behind the couch, Yoru close behind. Ran and Suu had flown off somewhere else, but all were laughing.

Miki started to fly back to her fellow Charas, but Yoru caught her hand.

"Miki, come here, nya," he said, tugging her hand to make her follow. He led her up the stairs to Amu's room, where together they opened the balcony door.

"Hee, wait here!" He flew off into the darkness, Miki watching after him.

Shrugging, she sat on the ledge of the balcony to wait for her neko to come back. Pale moonlight filtered through the few clouds floating haphazardly in the sky, the stars shining especially bright tonight. She reclined back on her hands, a small smile resting on her lips. The sight was beautiful-it made her want to draw.

"Miki?"

The somewhat hesitant voice of Yoru drew her attention to the cat Chara floating near her. He was standing on the ledge near her, his tail wound around him again and ears flat to his head. His paws played with his tail, and there was a small paper bag-just big enough for a Chara to comfortably carry-hanging on one wrist. He was nibbling his lip and his eyes refused to meet hers as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Miki stood up, thinking all the while that he looked terribly cute like that, and came to stop in front of him. "Yes, Yoru?"

He still refused to look at her as he thrust the bag out to her. She took it, curiosity taking over, and looked inside while Yoru mumbled about 'I just thought maybe..', and 'I mean, you said…'. Miki's eyes widened, a huge grin covering her face as she observed the art supplies in the bag that he'd managed to shrink just to her size. Crayons and pencils cut down and carved to fit her hand, colored pencils too, and some of those mini markers that while they were about three fourths her height, were thin and fit her fingers comfortably. This was wonderful. Just what she needed. And he'd had to carve it all himself to make it perfect.

To stop Yoru's incessant rambling, Miki did what seemed like the most natural thing in the world at that moment.

Leaning forward, it was Miki who initialized the kiss.

Yoru immediately broke off as she'd thought he would, and wrapped his pawed hands around her. When both drew back, their faces were red enough to do Amu justice.

"I love it Yoru, thank you," Miki whispered to him, her face set in a smile.

He nodded his head a bit too quickly. "Y-you're we-welcome Miki."

She smiled, and then they saw Ikuto making his way out the front door, mumbling under his breath about coming close to winning. Apparently Amu had won the bet.

"I have to go," Yoru spoke, gently releasing Miki. "Good night."

"Night," she breathed, and then he flew off. She began to make her way back in, but glanced back last minute to see Yoru. She clutched the bag closer and flew in, where she was ambushed by the other two.

"You kissed Yoru, desu!" Suu exclaimed, doing a pirouette in the air. Miki blushed profusely.

"Go, go, Miki-chan! Fight for his heart!" Ran was waving her pom-poms in the air and cheering. Miki's blush grew.

"You two were listening!"

"Of course!" they both said, with the added 'desu' from Suu.

Suddenly embarrassed, she booked it to her egg, studiously ignoring the tied up kitten on the bed. Once inside, she could hear the giggles of the Charas but blocked them out, instead opting for sleep. Closing her eyes, she didn't see the backs of her eyelids. No, she saw what had met her eyes when she glanced back at Yoru before he left. He'd been at just the right angle it appeared as though he'd been floating in front of the moon. Miki smiled.

She knew exactly what the first thing she'd be drawing with her new art supplies would be.

**End Chapter Nine!**

**vampgirl8: Can anyone guess the chick-flick they watched? So, what did you think, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: I LOST!**

**vampgirl8: Yes, yes you did. **

**Ikuto: I FREAKIN' LOST!**

**vampgirl8:...Ikuto, are you alright?**

**Ikuto: I FREAKIN' LOST! I LOST!**

**vampgirl8:...yeah, I think we've lost him. **

**Amu: I was wondering when it would happen. **

**vampgir8: Yep. So Miki, what you think of your new art supplies?**

**Miki: -blushes- I love them. Thanks Yoru.**

**Yoru: N-no problem, nya. -blushes, rubbing back of head-**

**Miru Fans: Ooooh! So kawaii!**

**vampgirl8: -wipes tear from eye- So beautiful.**

**Amu: You guys have serious issues.**

**vampgirl8: And you're pointing this out now why?**

**Amu: -shakes head- How did I end up here with all of you? How?**

**vampgirl8: You're one of us Amu. **

**Entire Cast: One of us! One of us!**

**Amu: -runs-**

**vampgirl8: Okay, now I need suggestions for what you think Amu should make Ikuto do! And now, you see the purple go button?**

**Picture Ikuto on the purple go button. **

**But he's running away!**

**Quick! Catch Ikuto! Press the pretty purple go button to be transported to a world full of Ikuto Smexiness! Press the button, press the button!**


	10. Eavesdropping

**vampgirl8:...**

**Ikuto: vampgirl8? You okay?**

**vampgirl8:...**

**Amu: She's gone strangely quiet. **

**Ikuto: I wonder why.**

**vampgirl8: I'M SOOO SORRY!! -bows down begging your forgiveness-**

**Ikuto/Amu: -stunned- What the-?**

**vampgirl8: I know I said I'd give you a schedule, but here's the truth! That friday when I went to post a new chapter I'd written for this, the internet stopped! It wouldn't work! Apparently my parents hadn't paid the bill for that month yet, and it took another week or two to get it back on! I've only had it back for a few days now! And I was so busy reading, I forgot I had this typed up! **

**Ikuto: WOW. What a long explanation. Oh, wait. She's not done.**

**vampgirl8: And so I took off the schedule. I know you guys told me it was a good idea, but...I'm afraid to tell you I'll have something at a certain time and then have something happen and not be able to. I have terrible luck, and lord knows how many times I've jinxed myself. I don't want to make false promises. Plus, with all the stories I have, and with all the homework and stuff I'm doing now that school's back on, I don't have time to type at least two chapters for different stories every day! I'm sorry if I disappointed you. **

**Amu: Wow, more long explanations. I think she's-oh wait, no. There's more. -sighs-**

**vampgirl8: But don't think I'm going to drop this or anything. No, I will still try to update this normally. This is one of my top priority stories. I have the basic plot line of what's going to happen next and the ending set out, but there's one spot, a blank, where I don't know what should happen. So I'm working that out. But anyway, here's this chapter and -takes deep breath-**

**Ikuto/Amu: -waiting expectantly-**

**vampgirl8: -lets it out- I'm done.**

**Ikuto/Amu: FINALLY!**

**vampgirl8: -glares- Excuse me. I had to explain to them. Thanks for reading, sorry it's shorter than normal, but that just seemed like a good place to stop at.**

**Rima: -popping from some random corner- Please review.**

Chapter 10: Eavesdropping

Ikuto sat in a tree in the park the next day, the sun shining through the leaves to fall idly on his face. His eyes were closed as he contemplated his newest problem-Amu's winning the bet.

The neko scowled to himself. How the hell did he slip up so much that something like that could happen? Then there was that _damn cat._ That thing had gotten in the way almost all night! If he hadn't tied it up like he had there was no doubt in his mind it would have ruined the moment on the couch which, while it did lead to his untimely demise, was most pleasurable indeed.

His deep blue brows furrowed lightly as he remembered the evil fluff ball's look.

He almost feared their next encounter.

Ikuto shook his head in self pity. Here he was, the one and only perverted neko and icon of several fan girls, and he was fearing a _kitten._

There was obviously something wrong with him.

Must be the shock of losing, he mused.

Which reminded him of his current problem. What did Amu have in store for him? Embarrassment? Humiliation? He smirked. Something a bit more _fun?_ His smirk became a terrified frown as his eyes shot open.

What if…what if she made him cosplay?

He shuddered violently. No. Way. In. Hell.

A twig snapped not far from him, and Ikuto detoured from his mind's ramblings to see what it was. Just off the path was none other than the Kiddy King.

He blinked.

And Amu.

Curious and wary, Ikuto moved a bit closer to see what could possibly be going on. He stopped in a tree just next to them, crouching down to hide in the shadows as he watched.

"Hinamori-san," Kiddy King began, a full-toothed grin on his face.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, he remembered the old Amu from before he left would have swooned at such a look. What would be her reaction now.

He watched as his Amu smiled, beautiful in it's own right. "Tadase," she greeted. She then leaned back against the bark of a tree, arms clasped behind her back. "So, why'd you call me and want to meet up so suddenly? It's a bit early, don't you think?"

Ikuto silently agreed with her, it was around seven thirty and classes started at eight. The school was only a five minute walk away.

"Well you see, Hinamori-sa…Amu…" His sudden switch to her first name made Ikuto tense up, and he saw Amu's golden eyes widen. "I just wanted to say that I…Amu I…" His cheeks were tinged with pink. "I think I love you."

For one second, time froze. Amu's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, Ikuto was fighting the urge to reveal his presence and rip the head from Kiddy King's shoulders, and the same Kiddy King was watching his Amu intently.

The smallest of blushes crossed her soft face, and Ikuto was suddenly very angry. She was blushing. The Kiddy King had had the audacity to make _his_ Amu blush for him. Dammit, only Ikuto was allowed to do that!

"Tadase…" Amu started, and Ikuto tuned into her voice, using it to fight back the rage so he could focus on her reply to his confession. "…I'm sorry. I cannot return your feelings." Relief washed through him.

Kiddy King's expression darkened, eyes narrowing to slits. "It's because of _him_ isn't it?"

"Who?"

"_That fucking cat!_" the blonde yelled at her. "_Tsukiyomi!_"

Amu shrank back into the wood, seeming slightly afraid of the boy in front of her at such an uncharacteristic outburst. "I-Ikuto-kun has done nothing wrong…"

He snarled, lip curling. "Ikuto-_kun_. Disgusting!" His reddish pink eyes spat fire at her. "What happened to 'Tadase-kun'? I thought _I_ was the one you liked."

Amu's head was down, her hair covering her face as Ikuto waited anxiously for her response to this. Slowly, her head came up to reveal eyes that were hard and cold. He saw Hotori flinch.

"The key word there is 'was'," she hissed. "I _used _to like you. I made it so blatantly obvious, too. And the entire time I was pining away at you, Ikuto-kun was there and steadily I came to love him instead." Her lips set in a grim line, enhancing the effect of her steely eyes as the blonde flinched once more. "You had a chance, and you wasted it wanting something that never was, never will be. You wanted Amulet Heart; a would-be self that I'm not. Ikuto loves me for who I am, unlike you. You lost me years ago."

Hotori didn't speak for a moment, then crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk plastered to his face as he stared her down with some new-found confidence. "You say you love him, but how do you know he loves you? He left you, didn't he?"

A brief flash of intense pain crossed her eyes in memory of what she went through while he was gone, something Ikuto had seen that first night in her room. He felt ashamed with himself for making her go through that alone. When he noticed she wasn't answering, he made to jump down and defend her from the blonde that was extremely close to pissing him to a whole new level, but stopped when the pain retreated and filled with determination in it's place.

"Yes, he did leave." Amu took a deep breath. "But that just goes to prove his love even more."

Hotori raised a brow. "How so?"

Amu's small grin made a warmth blossom in Ikuto's chest that he'd been feeling quite often around her lately. "He came back."

This small sentence, a mere three words, left Kiddy King speechless for twenty gripping seconds. Then he scowled, "You're a fool, Hinamori Amu. When he leaves you broken hearted, don't come to me." Then he walked away.

Amu slumped against the tree, her following whisper so quiet Ikuto barely heard it. "Don't worry, I won't need to."

Ikuto smiled softly, then started slowly retreating away to the school. He'd show Amu just how much her words meant to him later.

* * *

Yoru was scraping his claws against the bark of a tree on the other side of the forest, perfectly content in his situation. He was so out of it, in fact, that he didn't notice the blue haired object of his affections sneaking up on him from behind until he heard her voice.

"Yoru?" The neko Chara jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Miki.

"Miki-chan, nya," he said, a light blush rushing his be-whiskered cheek.

She smiled. "Hi. Amu's busy now, and I thought…maybe I could just…," she took her turn to blush, "stop by and see you."

Yoru grinned crookedly. "Nice to see you, hee."

Miki chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you something." She pulled her hands from behind her back, a small bag in her hands. She shoved it to him, blush intensifying. "I thought you might like it."

Yoru blinked and took the bag, opening it to find something no cat could possibly resist-cat nip.

Yoru's ecstatic yelp made Miki smile, and he sniffed heavily the wonderful substance. It smelled so _good._ Looking up at Miki, Yoru leaned forward and pecked her lips. "Thanks, Miki."

She gulped audibly, making the neko grin. "N-no problem, Yoru-kun."

Then, the two Charas heard Amu calling out for her Charas and Miki looked over at him. "I've got to leave now."

He nodded. "Bye, Miki."

Her answering smile was beautiful. "Bye, Yoru."

Then she was gone. Yoru looked down at the bag of cat nip his precious blue haired artist had given him, and couldn't repress the smug look that took over his face.

_Beat that Kiseki!_

**End Chapter Ten!**

**vampgirl8: As I said, short, but interesting. Tadase was being a bastard.**

**Tadase: It's not my fault! You made me that way!**

**vampgirl8: -rolls eyes- Pff. Fine, blame me.**

**Ikuto: -stewing in the corner, pissed- He was so rude to MY Amu-chan.**

**Amu: Who knew Tadase could curse?**

**vampgirl8: -sing song voice- I did! So, no more stalling. Thank you, I'm sorry again, and please, please review!**

**See the pretty purple button?**

**I think you know what I'm talking about.**

**Inside that button is a land of shirtless bushies which include-**

**Kairi**

**Kukai**

**Nagehiko**

**Various smexy characters from your other fave animes**

**And IKUTO!**

**And guess what? They've got chocolate. And strawberries.**

**And all you have to do to get there is **

**press**

**this**

**button.**


	11. And So It Ends

**vampgirl8: IMPORTANT! READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!!**

**Okay, so I got some things from people saying they though it should have ended after chapter ten with Amu ordering Ikuto to do something, and shouldn't have gone in to add Noir and Hoshi. And honestly, I'd thought about it, and now looking back I agree. So I'm removing the old chapter eleven that introduces those two, and entering this one. The final chapter of Return of the Cat Boy. Hoshi and Noir will appear in the sequel, which will be out soon enough. Is that okay with everyone? I hope so...because if you don't want to read the sequel with Hoshi/Noir, you can just stop here! I'll send out an alert when it's done!**

**Ikuto: So, you're deleting a chapter you already wrote, and replacing it with this one? And ending to Cat Boy? **

**vampgirl8: Yep! And thanks to my reviewers...I know you all think I dropped off the face of the Earth...we're doing freaking science fair so I've been busy...**

**Amu: I hate science fair!**

**vampgirl8: Me too!**

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the chappie?**

**vampgirl8: Oh! Right! Well, here it is, the final chapter of Return of the Cat Boy...at least until the sequel with Hoshi/Noir.**

**Miki: Right, so for the last time, here's the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: vampgirl8 does not own Shugo Chara in any way! Ja ne!**

Chapter 11: And So It Ends

Amu hummed to herself as she walked home from school, her Charas floating somewhere above her head. Well, it hadn't really been school, just an extended Guardians meeting since this week was a holiday. They were all happy, but Miki was the one in the highest of spirits of the three floating chibis. Amu believed it probably had something to do with Yoru.

Amu's smile became larger. Yeah, she'd had some nice times with Ikuto today too. He'd been so sweet to her, and everything he'd done had been in a loving way. Even his smirk.

She vaguely wondered what she'd done that would insinuate such treatment. But that thought quickly dispersed. She didn't care how it had come about, just that it was happening. It was so nice hearing him tell her how much he loved her. It made the wait so much more worth it.

She did have one regret though.

Tadase. When had he become like this? She didn't want to lose his friendship, they'd been through so much together already. This shouldn't be the thing that brought it all to an end.

After a few minutes Amu reached her home, kicking off her shoes a she entered. "Momma? Papa? I'm home!"

There was no answer.

Frowning, Amu walked forward to the kitchen, finding a note in her Momma's script on the countertop.

_Amu,_ it read, _Momma and Papa and Ami have gone out to have some fun with some friends. Watch the house okay? We'll be staying overnight with them, so you don't have to worry about staying up for us. We'll get Ami to school on time, too. Ja ne, Amu-chan!_

_Love, Momma_

Amu smiled, shaking her head as she set the paper back on the smooth surface. It was hard to believe her parents could be so frivolous sometimes.

Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, Amu then plopped down on her bed with a content sigh, eyes closing. She had the whole house to herself. And what's more, she'd have it like this until who knew when tomorrow afternoon. Finally, some peace!

Amu's eyes snapped open.

She'd have the house to herself.

A sudden idea began to take root in her head, growing in swift succession as her mind mulled it over. She knew what she wanted from Ikuto already from their bet, it was just a matter of telling him and making him agree. That would be the hard part. She didn't know if he'd agree to…

But he had to. He _had _to.

Besides, if her plan worked she'd kill two birds with one stone.

Gulping, Amu picked up the phone from her bedside stand and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Nagehiko? Yes, I need another favor of you…," she blushed, "actually, make that two…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Amu answered the front door to find Nagehiko there, a plastic grocery bag in hand. "Hi, Amu-chan."

She smiled, "Nagehiko." Then she stood aside and gestured for him to come in.

He entered, and after the door was shut thrust the bag into her hands. "Just so you know, I wouldn't do this kind of thing for just anyone, so consider yourself special."

She chuckled lightly. "I know, and thanks again. Did you call him?"

He nodded. "Yes, Tsukiyumi-san should be here in about ten minutes."

"_Ten?!" _Amu gasped. "That fast?!"

Nagehiko raised a brow. "Yes, so I suggest you get started."

She released a shaky breath. "Right, see you Nagehiko!"

"Bye, Amu-chan." Then he left the house.

Rushing around, Amu hurriedly ran upstairs and changed into a baggy t-shirt, nothing else. Then she stuffed the plastic bag under her pillow on the bed and took deep, calming breaths. She needed to be prepared for this, both mentally and physically.

The door bell made her jump about three feet in the air.

_Get a grip, get a grip,_ she chanted in her head, the small prayer taking effect on her nerves and soothing them as she went back down the stairs.

At least, until she opened the door, anyway.

Ikuto stood in all his sexy cat-boy glory, smirking down at her with one raised eyebrow as he took in her appearance. "Nagehiko told me to come. Special occasion?"

Taking one last breath, Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut. She then yanked him back up to her room with her and shut the door, locking it firmly.

"Amu?" She turned around to see Ikuto standing there, his shirt and hair disheveled from the run and her pulling. His eyes were curious as he examined her. "What's going on?"

Slowly, she walked forward until she was only a few inches away from him, then did something she never though in her entire life she'd have the courage to do.

She pushed Ikuto onto the bed.

This made him even more confused, but a hint of understanding was starting to shine through his dark eyes. "Amu, what-?"

She didn't let him finish.

Pouncing on him, she sealed his lips with hers and forcefully shoved her tongue inside.

He moaned at her sudden intrusion, but made no hesitation in reciprocating. He stroked his tongue with hers, pressing the tips together in an erotic shove that sent sparks of electricity down her spine. Despite her most valiant efforts, she moaned deeply into the kiss.

Pulling back a bit, Ikuto searched her eyes with his, obviously searching for an answer to the question there.

"Amu…," he repeated, his voice husky from the deep purr in his throat, "what is it?"

"Shhh," she replied, placing a chaste kiss on his glistening, saliva slicked lips. "You know what I'm doing."

He pulled back once more, locking on to her golden eyes. "Amu, are you sure this is what you want? Please, think it over for a second."

Amu smiled. She knew the answer already, but she would oblige him and rethink her answer for a moment.

Did she trust him?

With her life.

Did she know he wouldn't drop her once they were through?

Of course.

Did she want to?

Yes, she did.

Did she love him?

More than anything.

Did she, could she picture spending the rest of her life with this man?

Undeniably, irrevocably yes.

Amu observed the emotions shining in his dark gaze, the dark flames of lust and desire, which were only overshadowed by the untethered and untamable love pushing all the rest to the back. They were an exact mirror of the ones burning in hers, and she knew that she did not need to say her answer aloud, because her eyes spoke for her in a voice so loud, it was amazing that they were the only two who could really hear it.

_Yes._

Smiling, a real smile, not a smirk, Ikuto took her into his arms and gently placed her back on the bed…

* * *

Amu awoke the next morning to bright sunlight filtering in through her balcony window, the warmth glowing on her skin.

Smiling, she made to stand up, only to realize that she couldn't move. Looking down, Amu saw that not only was she _naked_, but someone's arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. The same person, she now realized, who was spooning her from behind.

Uttering a startled squeak she whipped her head and body around as much as she could to see who was in the bed with her, when a flash of midnight blue locks brought it all back.

She'd slept with Ikuto.

_She'd slept with Ikuto._

Her eyes widened as a blush engulfed her face. She couldn't believe she'd actually done it with him! Never had she thought…never had she dared dream…

But she had.

And she'd _liked it._

Hesitantly, Amu rolled over slowly so as not to make him tighten his grip on her and render her totally immobile. After a minute or so, she now found herself facing her boyfriend, her _lover_, and became fascinated with the way he looked when he slept.

Awake, Ikuto had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and masculine planes.

Asleep, however…

Well, he just looked god damn cute.

His stern face was now softer and gentler, and the usual mussed up hair was in an even worse state of disarray so that it stuck up at odd angles. His mouth hung open slightly, his tiny minty breaths fanning into her face.

She marveled at the sight he presented. She liked looking at him like this, and liked the idea of seeing him like this every morning for the rest of her life. She could easily get as used to and addicted to it as she could his kisses.

_Among other things,_ she reminded herself as she pulled herself even closer so her nose rested in the crook of his neck, her bare body pressing to every hard line of his. She breathed in his musky night-time scent that made her mouth water every time she had the luxury of taking a whiff. "Ikuto…"

"Yes, Amu-koi?"

Jumping, not having known he was awake, she snapped her head up to look at him.

Ikuto smirked down at her, his deep eyes half-lidded. "Good morning."

Amu unconsciously licked her lips, not noticing how Ikuto followed the movement with his eyes. "G-good morning…"

He chuckled, then leaned down to nip her lower lip. "How are you, Kitten? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Amu did a quick evaluation of herself, then smiled. "I'm a bit sore, but otherwise I'm fine."

He smirked. "Good. Wouldn't want you too tired out for round two, would we?"

She yelped, "What?!"

The next second, he had flipped her over and begun an attack on her mouth.

_Oh well, _she decided, reaching one hand beneath her pillow case to grab another one of the foil packages from the grocery bag hidden there, _I'll yell at him later…_

Then, remembering exactly what she had in store for him later, she smirked.

Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

"No."

"Oh, come on Ikuto."

"No."

"But I won the bet!"

"No."

"But we had a deal!"

"No."

Amu huffed. She was really getting tired of his stubbornness. They were both dressed in their school uniforms now, sitting on her bed across from each other, eyes narrowed. The man absolutely refused to give in.

Amu smirked. That wouldn't last for long.

Taking the grocery bag from beneath the pillow, she held it up and smiled at it sadly with a rueful shake of the head. "Well, I guess we won't be needing these again for a long, long, _long _time." Another head shake. "What a pity."

Ikuto's mouth dropped open, something she'd never seen happen before, and so damn funny she nearly burst into full blown, red cheeked, guffawing laughter.

Thank God he composed himself before _that_ could happen.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, lips pursed. "You're serious?" She nodded, still feeling the urge to chuckle a bit, but repressed with some effort. He sighed. "Fine. You win."

Amu hopped off the bed and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!"

Ikuto shook his head and placed it in his hand, elbow resting on his knee. "How?" he mumbled. "How in the world did I come to love someone like her?"

Amu pouted. "Because I'm cute!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and stood up, heading toward her bedroom door. "Come on, we're late enough for school as it is." Then he wrenched open the door…

…and found an _extremely _pissed kitten waiting for him on the other side.

He barely had time to let out a quick, "Well, shit," before Iku-chan attacked.

* * *

"Yo, Ikuto! What happened to your face, man?"

Amu giggled as Ikuto sent Kukai a dark glare. "That _thing_ happened," he hissed, pointing to the seemingly innocent Iku-chan that was currently hanging leisurely over Amu's shoulder, purring loud enough for all the people within a ten foot radius of it to hear.

Kukai laughed. "You got beat by a cat?"

Ikuto twitched. "That is no ordinary cat. That _thing _is the spawn of Satan!"

Amu punched Ikuto's arm. "Don't be mean to Iku-chan!"

Ikuto growled, but then settled back into his little pity party he'd had going on since that morning and scowled at the ground.

"What did you call us here for, Amu-chan?" Rima asked in that quiet voice of hers, her expression seeming bored but her eyes glinting with interest.

Amu smiled. They were all currently in the Royal Gardens, all the Guardians and Vice-Guardians present. (Excepting Tadase, who had been avoiding Amu since the event in the park.) This was where she planned on having Ikuto carry out their little 'bargain'.

"Ran, Ikuto, you know what to do…"

Ran grinned and cheered, Ikuto winced. The Guardians all stood around waiting curiously, wondering what exactly was going on. All except Nagehiko, who Amu had informed beforehand. He was now discreetly videotaping the entire event with a handheld camcorder hidden in one of the sleeves of the conveniently baggy coat he'd just so happened to wear that day…

Deciding to get it over with, Ikuto grabbed Amu's pink Chara and quickly said the words that would forever wound his male pride from that day on.

"My own heart, unlock!"

A bright flash of pink light burst forth, and standing before them was Ikuto…

…at least, that's what they all hoped it was.

Amu clutched her sides, her breathing becoming labored from the laughter jumping from her lips. You couldn't really blame her though. Anyone would laugh if they got to see Ikuto like _this._

Said glaring boy now had his arms crossed over his chest, which was encased not in Amu's usual pink top that was normally associated with her cheerleading outfit from this Chara Nari. Oh, no. It was much, much worse.

Ikuto was wearing a rosy pink, off the shoulder strapped shirt with a built in padded bra, and a short, mid-thigh bubblegum pink skirt. On his legs were mid-calf, faded pink heeled boots with an open toe, and somehow each toenail had come to be painted pink along with his fingernails. In his hair was a large, red heart shaped clip.

But that wasn't even the worst of it.

No, the worst part was that the entire outfit was frilly.

And when she said frilly, she meant the thing looked like it had been dipped in a vat of living frills that had somehow attached themselves to the outfit and positively refused to let go.

Yes, this is why Amu was laughing.

While Ikuto took care of holding back his blush of masculine shame, Amu headed over to Nagehiko-who was smirking like a madman.

"You're going to use that as some terrible form of blackmail, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She shook her head and sighed, smiling. "Oh, umm, Nagehiko…"

The purple-haired boy looked up at her. "Yes, Amu-chan?"

She blushed. "I, uh, just, umm, wanted to, uh, th-thank you for buying those…"

"Condoms?" he finished, when she had to stop because of a lump in her throat. She nodded "I didn't buy them."

She cocked her head. "Then where…?"

A devilish grin encompassed his features. "Kukai just so happened to have some extra."

Amu's face looked like she'd just walked in on her parents having sex. "Wh-WHAT?! You mean, Kukai and…Yaya?" Nagehiko nodded. "Oh dear Lord."

"AMU!"

The shout brought her back from the tortures her mind was playing in her head and she looked to see Ikuto glaring at her. "I'm undoing this, _now._"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright." Then she muttered, "I think you got enough, right Nagehiko?" The boy nodded. "Send me a copy."

"Will do," he grinned.

Seconds later, Amu was being thrown over an irritated and embarrassed neko's shoulder, her beloved kitten tossed from hers just moments before to now follow them silently as they headed back to her house.

"Ikuto!" she complained when they'd gotten to the park between the school and her home. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "Nope." Then reinforced his point by placing a hand on her bottom.

She squeaked, and pounded his back. He just chuckled.

Sighing, Amu gave up and decided to relax the rest of the trip. Suddenly, all the events since his return. Had it really only been ten days? It felt like so much longer. So much had changed in her outside life.

But that wasn't the only thing. So much of her inside life had changed as well. Her very heart was different. When this had started out, she'd been broken, unfixable and a shell of her old self. But then he'd come back, and bit by bit she'd been put back together. But the cracks had still been there. And it had seemed they always would be, until last night.

It was amazing. One night with him, one night in his warm embrace had managed to fix all those little cracks and dents leftover from the past. Her heart was like brand new, and more ready than ever to give itself to him. And now she wasn't as timid as she used to be. She'd gained confidence, a sense of herself, and she was more ready to take on the world than ever before.

Amu snuggled into Ikuto's back.

As long as he was by her side, the world could fall apart around her and she'd be able to stand back up and try again.

All because he had returned to her.

Her little cat boy.

* * *

Miki followed along after Amu with Ran and Suu, smiling to herself. Who knew that after all they'd been through, all the problems they'd face, that they'd end up here?

Miki hung back behind the others, waiting until she was side by side with Yoru.

"Hey, Miki nya!"

She giggled. "Hey Yoru!" She swiftly pecked his cheek.

The neko blushed, but took her hand in his warm paw.

She glanced down at their intertwined fingers they flew, a warmth spreading in her chest.

And once again, Miki was glad to have her Yoru back.

* * *

Iku-chan was not happy.

Eyes narrowed, the kitten currently walked at the back of the little procession, his glare firmly fixed on the tall blue-haired man in the front. The man was all over _his _Amu. And not only that, but he had _mated _with her last night!

The kitten growled in his throat.

It wasn't fair! She was supposed to shower him in kisses and attention!

But damn it, the man had won!

Now thoroughly pouting, he looked at his pink-haired owner, and found the gloom ascending a bit. She looked happy. That was good.

Iku-chan sighed. He supposed he could share Amu with the man if it made her smile.

He saw the man's hand settle on Amu's backside.

He growled. That didn't mean he had to make it _easy_ for him of course.

A sadistic glint entered the kitten's eyes.

He'd start by hiding those foil things of theirs first.

**End Chapter Eleven!**

**vampgirl8: And so our tale comes to a close.**

**Ikuto: Until the sequel comes.**

**Amu: Where Hoshi and Noir shall be introduced once more!**

**Miki: And lots of hilarity shall ensue for our two couples!**

**Yoru: And parents shall be met, nya!**

**Ran: Fight! And battles shall be waged!**

**Suu: And a new story shall unfold, desu!**

**vampgirl8: But the question is, will you be there to read it when it comes out?**

**Ikuto: Let's hope so, after all, she's planning on making the next one _M_ rated, after all...**

**Amu: -rolls eyes- Yeah, for all you perverts out there...**

**Miki: And more Miru love will grow!**

**Yoru: -blushing- And more plot twists than ever before!**

**Ran: And secrets galore!**

**Suu: And through it all, love shall blossom , desu!**

**vampgirl8: So join us in the sequel, okay guys? Until next time! Read and review!**

**Everyone: Ja ne!**


End file.
